


Якорь

by Nightblink



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/F, Michiru-centric, Pre-Canon, Romance, unrequited Elsa/Michiru
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightblink/pseuds/Nightblink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда твоя жизнь стремительно катится вниз, мир вокруг приобретает острый оттенок сумасшествия и в каждом окружающем начинаешь видеть угрозу, очень важно найти того, кто может послужить для тебя удерживающим якорем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- преканон; возможно искажение некоторых фактов канона и ООС персонажей.  
> \- написано на Фандомную Битву 2013 на diary.

 

**Пролог**

  
Мичиру вбежала в квартиру, захлопнула дверь и, щелкнув замком, позволила себе в полной мере ощутить дрожь и слабость в ногах, бухнувшись на пол.

Закрыв глаза, она прижала ладони к лицу.

Нет. Нужно успокоиться. Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох, что бы сказала мама, если бы увидела её в таком состоянии?  
Мичиру нервно хихикнула.

Мама бы явно не одобрила и то, что всего лишь минут десять назад её единственная горячо любимая дочь скакала в короткой юбке, избегая атак какого-то неведомого чудовища.

Смех застрял в горле, Мичиру сжала губы и легла на пол, уставившись в потолок.

Очень сильно хотелось поверить в то, что это был всего лишь сон.

 

 

**Глава 1.**

Небоскребы рассыпались на кусочки под тяжелыми волнами, город исчезал в цунами, пыль перемешивалась с водой, все вокруг рушилось – и при этом стояла пугающая до звона в ушах тишина. Воздух пах морской солью и пылью, отчаянно хотелось чихнуть, но вместо этого приходилось смотреть на весь ужас рассыпающегося города.

– Пустота приближается, – решительный голос, чем-то похожий на мужской, заставил Мичиру поднять голову в отчаянной надежде, что хоть кто-то прекратит этот ужас. В воздухе, окруженная золотистым сиянием, висела девушка с короткими светлыми волосами, одетая в странный костюм. Кажется, нечто подобное носила та популярная героиня комиксов, которую Мичиру краем глаза видела в игровых центрах, когда проходила мимо.

– Что происходит? – она и правда не надеялась на ответ, не тогда, когда опасная мощь воды уже уничтожила весь Токио, похоронив его под своей толщей. – Я не…

– Мы должны найти мессию. Мы единственные, кто может это сделать.

И этот голос. Эта девушка.

Мичиру казалось, что она видела её. Давно, быть может, мельком – но это лицо определенно было ей знакомо, вызывало тепло где-то в груди, несмотря на окружающую их реальность.

– Кто – «мы»?!

Девушка лишь улыбнулась, и Мичиру широко раскрыла глаза, поняв, что вода уже вокруг, обвила тонкими струями, сжала, заключила в кокон – и пронзила миллионом острых ледяных иголок.

В этот раз она опять проснулась с криком на губах, и стрелки на часах показывали четыре утра.

Мичиру коснулась лица, ощутила влагу на коже и перевернулась на другой бок, чувствуя, что дрожит от холода.

Сна не было ни в одном глазу.

 

***

Мичиру со вздохом опустила голову на сложенные на парте руки и почти сразу же почувствовала легкое прикосновение чужой ладони к голове.

– У тебя сегодня странная реакция на обычный урок. Даже не контрольная, – Эльза погладила её по волосам, и Мичиру позволила себе расслабиться, наслаждаясь прикосновениями. Ей в последние дни чудовищно не хватало поддержки, пусть даже подруга ничего об этом не знала.

– Кажется, я начала понимать, что не стоило так часто пропускать школу из-за концертов, – Мичиру все же заставила себя выпрямиться и заправить одну из прядей волос за ухо. – Возникает ощущение, что я в параллельной реальности.

– Ты слишком критична к себе, – покачала головой Эльза, повернувшаяся к ней вполоборота – благо, их парты стояли друг за другом. – Но если все действительно так плохо, я могу тебе помочь. Знаешь же, математика – моя вторая любовь после бега.

– Правда? – Мичиру обрадовано улыбнулась. – Буду тебе очень признательна. Не знаю, что со мной сделают родители, если у меня будет меньше, чем девяносто баллов за контрольную работу.

– Да уж, твоя мать страшна в гневе, – рассмеялась Эльза. – Тогда договорились? После школы пойдем в библиотеку, закопаемся в учебники и решим все примеры. Тебе повезло, у меня сегодня нет тренировок.

Это и правда было везением, и Мичиру прекрасно это осознавала. Клуб легкой атлетики очень дорожил Эльзой Грей – их надеждой вырваться как минимум на городские соревнования, – и постоянно устраивал тренировки, чтобы их сокровище вдруг не расслабилось.

Примерно так же поступал бы клуб плавания с Мичиру, но та довольно резко отказалась от участия в соревнованиях, чем вызывала целый поток ненависти с их стороны.

Что поделать – между скрипкой и плаванием она всегда выбирала скрипку.

Мичиру задумчиво посмотрела на Эльзу, которая уже говорила про грядущее соревнование, и внезапно решилась.

– Как думаешь, повторяющиеся сны что-то значат?.. – сказала и замолчала, поняв, что переоценила собственное желание рассказывать об этих кошмарах. Особенно – когда Эльза так внимательно смотрит на нее своими темными глазами, словно и без всякого рассказа обо всем знает. Да и готовность, с которой она прекратила разговор о важном для нее событии…

– Тебе снится что-то плохое? – после секунды тишины, поняв, что подруга пока не собирается говорить дальше, Эльза чуть нахмурилась. – Если да, то это все глупости.

– А если хорошее, то нет? – Мичиру покачала головой.

– Если хорошее – то можно еще подумать. Но будь это что-то приятное, ты, мне кажется, как минимум высыпалась бы. У тебя ужасные круги под глазами в последнее время, такое раньше было только когда ты готовилась к первому концерту.

«И тогда я вообще не могла заснуть», – мысленно добавила Мичиру, но промолчала. И правда, от хороших снов не вскакивают посреди ночи. После хороших снов и засыпается легко, без страха что под опущенными веками город опять будут разрушать яростные морские волны.

– Мне… Мне снится странный сон, – медленно начала она, водя карандашом по чистому листу тетради. – Цунами. И девушка. Незнакомая.

– Цунами – нормальный кошмар. Мы же живем в Японии, – пренебрежительно пожала плечами Эльза. – Логично, что ты его боишься. А девушка… Что она делает? Тонет?

– Не совсем, – Мичиру добавила еще один штрих к наброску. – Скорее… Она выглядит как тот, кто мог бы это предотвратить.

– А не как тот, кто это устроил? – Эльза произнесла то, о чем Мичиру прежде никогда и не задумывалась. И правда, откуда ей знать, говорит ли эта девушка правду о том, что они могут спасти мир? Может, именно они его разрушат?

Почему Мичиру вообще ей доверяет? Только из-за этого глупого ощущения, что она её знает?..

И вообще, почему она придает так много значения какому-то сну?

Мичиру сердито сжала губы, резко перевернула страницу тетради, оставляя едва намеченный набросок пейзажа из своего сна на другой стороне.

Это и правда было глупо.

 

***

Библиотека школы «Ширакаба» очень редко погружалась в тишину. Постоянные перешептывания девчонок за столами были здесь обычным едва слышным шумом – привычным и неотъемлемым для сугубо женской школы.

Мичиру не знала, то ли этот шум так на нее действовал, то ли ряд формул, то ли отсутствие нормального сна – но глаза предательски слипались так, что Эльза под конец просто подперла ладонями подбородок, наблюдая за тем, как подруга борется со сном и пытается не уткнуться носом в учебник.

– Может, отложим до завтра? – наконец сжалилась она. – А ты попробуешь ночью поспать. Если хочешь, я могу прийти к тебе, буду прогонять кошмары.

Мичиру не была уверена в том, что завтра её состояние станет лучше, чем сейчас, но решила не делиться своими сомнениями с подругой. Оглядев три учебника и разложенные на столе тетради, она с трудом сдержала зевок и кивнула, соглашаясь. Потом поспешно помотала головой.

– Да, давай отложив до завтра, но я постараюсь пока справиться сама, – ответила она, собирая свои вещи в портфель. – Если не получится, придется и правда прибегнуть к твоей помощи.

– Я запасной вариант? – с шутливой обидой поинтересовалась Эльза. – Я запомню.

– Не говори глупостей, – Мичиру вздохнула, поднимаясь и бросая взгляд в сторону девчонок за соседним столом, которые поспешно отвели глаза. – Ты же и так все знаешь.

– Знаю, – покорно согласилась Эльза. – Но ты могла хотя бы попытаться меня разубедить.

– Не вижу надобности, – пожала плечами Мичиру, и, почти сразу же поняв, что эта фраза могла прозвучать грубо, виновато улыбнулась, – ты же моя единственная подруга.

– И я была бы рада, если бы ты доверяла мне чуточку больше, – Эльза вздохнула.

– Я и так доверяю тебе больше всех.

 

***

После разговора с Эльзой настроение было не самым лучшим. Столько значения придавать своим снам Мичиру не хотелось – это казалось слишком глупым, слишком смешным, да и когда она попыталась даже начать объяснять это подруге, все звучало так… по-детски.

Почему она вообще зациклилась на той девушке? Ведь сейчас, после пробуждения, она даже лица её вспомнить не может, а все равно…

Когда-то Мичиру казалось, что если она нарисует свой сон, ей наконец станет легче. Огромное полотно было закончено три недели назад и заняло несколько месяцев её жизни, но сны продолжали приходить с завидной регулярностью.

«Я – спасительница мира, – хмыкнула Мичиру, рассеянно скользя взглядом по витринам магазинов, мимо которых проходила. – Прекрасная история. Словно из какого-нибудь аниме или фэнтези-романа. Великая миссия, приближающаяся пустота и избранная».

Еще по сценарию должен был быть прекрасный спутник-принц, но почему-то думать об этом Мичиру совсем не хотелось, тем более что в голове упорно всплывала та таинственная девушка из снов.

Эльза бы списала это все на подсознание. Или сказала бы, что вот до чего докатились – из-за учебы в женской школе даже принца себе нормального придумать не в состоянии, все равно получаются девушки, пусть и коротко стриженные и с мужским голосом.

А может, она была бы не так уж и неправа?

Мичиру настолько глубоко погрузилась в свои мысли, что не обратила внимания на шум в стороне, и опомнилась лишь тогда, когда перед ней возник… возникла… возникло какое-то чудовище, напоминающее скорее гибрид слизняка, крокодила и человека, чем что-то более знакомое и привычное для улиц Токио.

Даже с учетом того, что это были вечерние улицы и сейчас Мичиру как раз проходила мимо безлюдного пустыря.  
Она моргнула и сразу же рванулась было в сторону, но чудовище выпустило щупальца, которые схватили её за ноги, заставляя упасть, а потом и за талию, притягивая к себе.

На секунду Мичиру показалось, что она и правда попала в плохое аниме или что это очередной сон из тех, что она видела несколько месяцев подряд, и что вот-вот появится та девушка и спасет её…

Но потом чудовище обхватило щупальцем её шею, сжимая, и ей стало не до ожиданий.

Мичиру задыхалась – кислород отказывался проникать в легкие через сжатое горло, и ей оставалось только царапать короткими ногтями твердую на ощупь кожу чудовища в попытках заставить его хоть немного ослабить хватку.

В какой-то миг ей показалось, что она вот-вот умрет. На короткую секунду она даже ощутила, как сердце перестало биться – но уже в следующее мгновение лоб словно внезапно что-то обожгло, а потом щупальце наконец-то отпустило её, позволяя закашляться от внезапного притока воздуха.

Мичиру упала на асфальт и, все еще кашляя, огляделась в поисках пути для отступления.

И только тогда заметила неяркое сияние, почти сразу же погаснувшее, а следом услышала звук, будто что-то упало.  
В паре метров от нее лежал… жезл. Небольшой, с круглым навершием, словно появившийся из ниоткуда…

Но времени размышлять не было – демон снова поднялся, и Мичиру торопливо поползла назад, прикидывая, имеет ли смысл вставать на ноги, или она на них все равно не удержится.

Как выяснилось, когда чудовище внезапно пробило щупальцем асфальт в паре сантиметров от нее, ноги прекрасно её держали. Настолько прекрасно, что она смогла добежать аж до жезла и наступить на него, снова упав.

«Как же глупо я выгляжу», – пришла в голову абсолютно несвоевременная мысль. Лодыжка правой ноги подозрительно болела, и Мичиру догадывалась, что могла её вывихнуть.

Но она подумает об этом позже.

Когда этот монстр не будет преследовать её и ей не придется уворачиваться от его щупалец.

Мичиру тихо выругалась и, избегая очередного удара, схватила жезл, решив, если что, хотя бы им кинуть в это… нечто.

Схватила – и растерялась, потому что жезл оказался на удивление теплым. А потом лоб снова обожгло, и, прежде чем она хоть что-то успела понять, с её губ сами собой сорвались непонятные слова:  
– Сила планеты Нептун, дай мне силу! – и на секунду она словно погрузилась в морскую пучину, чтобы в следующий миг уже стоять на ногах, уворачиваясь от очередной атаки монстра.

Мичиру уже не хватало времени удивляться внезапно появившейся короткой юбке и платью в целом, так похожему на то, в котором была снившаяся ей девушка. Ей вообще почему-то стало неожиданно спокойно – паника исчезла, осталась лишь холодная сосредоточенность и твердая уверенность в том, что сейчас нужно победить этого демона.

И она даже знала как – откуда-то из глубин памяти всплыли и правильные слова, и правильные движения.

– Глубокое погружение! – и в чудовище уже летит большой шар цвета морской волны, а еще спустя секунду…  
Мичиру прижала ладонь ко рту, делая шаг назад. Перед ней на искореженный асфальт упал парень примерно её возраста в изорванной школьной форме.

В нем не было ничего, что хотя бы отдаленно напоминало бы того демона, который чуть не убил Мичиру.

А она…

Её внезапно затошнило. Сил хватило лишь на то, чтобы подойти к мальчику, нащупать у него пульс и подобрать свой портфель с вещами, а потом…

Потом её странная одежда сменилась на обычную светло-голубую форму.

Мичиру на секунду сжала жезл, после чего швырнула его в мусорное ведро неподалеку и бегом кинулась домой.

 

***

– Эй, – Мичиру дернулась от прикосновения к плечу, и севшая на свое место Эльза нахмурилась. – Что такое? Тебе опять снился тот сон?

Нет. Как ни странно, но тот сон она сегодня не видела.

Возможно, потому что вообще не засыпала?

– Нет. Прости, просто я… немного нервничаю.

– Ты нервничаешь? – Эльза сощурила глаза. – Из-за чего?

– Скоро же экзамены… – Мичиру замерла, так и не вытащив тетрадь из портфеля, потому что почувствовала, что там что-то мешается.

Заглянула внутрь и испуганно захлопнула портфель, подрываясь с места.

– Точно все в порядке? – уточнила Эльза. Мичиру кивнула, прижимая портфель к себе и пытаясь успокоить внезапно сбившееся дыхание.

Подумаешь, жезл. Подумаешь, тот самый, который она вчера выкинула…

Неужели все произошедшее вчера действительно было реальностью, а не её галлюцинациями? Почему эта штука снова оказалась у нее, она ведь её выбросила, это все не имеет смысла…

Мичиру осторожно села обратно, медленно открыла портфель второй раз и заглянула внутрь.

Жезл никуда не делся и по-прежнему лежал там, чуть поблескивая. Даже сейчас она могла вспомнить, каким теплым на ощупь и приятно наполняющим энергией он был, но вся эта ситуация…

– Мичиру? – голос Эльзы заставил её вздрогнуть. Мичиру не глядя достала тетрадь и учебник, после чего захлопнула портфель.

Может, если она будет игнорировать этот жезл, он просто исчезнет.


	2. Chapter 2

Спустя пару дней Мичиру просто сдалась.

Жезл никуда и не думал исчезать, новые демоны не появлялись, но сны продолжали её мучить. Руки уже автоматически выводили то наброски той таинственной светловолосой девушки, то чудовищную сцену наводнения («Я и так уже нарисовала целую картину, почему до сих пор не могу избавиться от этого образа?»), то изображение демона…Последнее – гораздо чаще.

Любой психолог, наверное, сразу бы поставил ей какой-нибудь страшный диагноз. Или посоветовал бы побольше спать и поменьше переутомляться, и это было бы прекрасным вариантом, если бы, закрывая глаза, Мичиру не вспоминала тот бой с демоном.

Хорошо, что ей удавалось пока сохранять успеваемость на высоком уровне, иначе пришлось бы разбираться с родителями и убеждать их в том, что разрешение жить одной было дано ей не напрасно.

– Эльза, – после уроков Мичиру поймала подругу перед тренировкой и, сжимая её запястье, нервно огляделась, – не хочешь сегодня переночевать у меня?

В глазах Эльзы вспыхнули искорки радости, но лицо почти сразу же приняло обеспокоенное выражение.

– У меня тренировка, я не знаю, насколько могу задержаться…

– Ты же знаешь, где я живу. Просто приходи, я буду тебя ждать, – Мичиру немного напряженно улыбнулась, чувствуя, как внутри все скручивается в узел от волнения. Правда ли компания Эльзы поможет ей справиться , или все это окажется лишь напрасными надеждами?

– Договорились, – Эльза вздохнула и высвободила руку. – Прости, мне нужно идти, увидимся вечером.

Мичиру кивнула, провожая её взглядом. Все же Эльза и правда была… надежной. Может, стоило ей рассказать и про демона, и про жезл? Или лучше не тревожить подругу такими вещами, пусть хотя бы у одной из них будет нормальная жизнь и нормальная психика?

Вздохнув, Мичиру развернулась и медленно пошла к выходу из школы.

***

 

Эльза почему-то вела себя немного скованно – кинула сумку с вещами на пол, огляделась и неуверенно села на диван, одернув юбку.

Мичиру еще поняла бы, если бы подруга была тут впервые – гостиная почти постоянно находилась в творческом беспорядке, со стопками нотной бумаги, блокнотами, картинами у стен – в общем, всем тем, что обычно не находило себе места в спальне.

Наверное, стоило переехать в более удобное жилье, благо, денег у родителей хватило бы. Мичиру и сама могла бы оплатить расходы, но пока что концерты и выставки были слишком уж непостоянными, и не стоило рассчитывать на регулярный доход, достаточный для арендной платы…

Эльза обо всем этом знала, и сейчас, разгладив взятый со столика листок, с интересом рассматривала набросок.

– Ты хранишь зарисовки своих уже готовых картин? – поинтересовалась она. Мичиру села рядом, чтобы увидеть, о чем говорит подруга, и почти сразу же поняла, что от разговора по крайней мере о снах ей не отвертеться.

На листе было нарисовано очередное наводнение, вот только на этом наброске в воздухе замерла девушка без четко прорисованного лица. Его Мичиру так и не смогла запомнить.

– Не совсем, – наконец уклончиво произнесла она и мягко забрала листок из рук Эльзы. Та вопросительно приподняла брови, ожидая продолжения. – Я… стараюсь избавиться от этого образа. Я же тебе говорила, я постоянно вижу эти сны… И эта девушка… И… – Мичиру махнула рукой и вернула лист на прежнее место на столике. – Мне кажется, я просто схожу с ума. Я…

– Ты уверена, что не хочешь поговорить об этом с кем-нибудь… из взрослых? – Эльза протянула руку, обняла Мичиру за плечи и подсела поближе, утыкаясь лбом в её лоб. – Ты уверена, что не сама вызываешь эти сны? Знаешь, если постоянно о чем-то думать…

Глаза Эльзы на таком близком расстоянии казались совсем тёмными, как море в шторм, как море во снах Мичиру…

– Уверена, – шепотом отозвалась она после некоторой паузы. – Мне… мне кажется, что, может, это подсознание мне о чем-то говорит. Знаешь, в моей жизни в последнее время творится что-то… Я пока не могу тебе об этом рассказать.

– Ничего, – Эльза улыбнулась и отстранилась, в её голосе, несмотря на смысл произносимых слов, слышалась явная горечь. – Я понимаю. Буду ждать, когда ты сможешь со мной об этом поговорить, и помни,что я всегда готова тебе помочь.

Мичиру благодарно сжала ладонь подруги и порывисто обняла её, почти сразу же ощутив, как её обнимают в ответ – крепко, надежно и безумно приятно.

Может, этой ночью ей и правда не будут сниться кошмары.

***

 

Той ночью она в самом деле не видела кошмаров – спящая на футоне Эльза каким-то волшебным образом действовала успокаивающе, настолько, что Мичиру сразу же заснула и словно провалилась в черную дыру безо всяких снов, едва ее голова коснулась подушки.

Это была самая лучшая ночь за последние несколько месяцев, и если за это нужно было благодарить Эльзу, то Мичиру была готова предложить подруге и вовсе переселиться к ней… И все было бы совсем прекрасно, если бы не одно «но».

Жезл по-прежнему постоянно лежал в её портфеле, а воспоминания о бое с демоном до сих пор были слишком уж яркими.  
Превращаться еще раз Мичиру не пробовала, слишком боялась подтверждения произошедшему, да и не была уверена, что это сработает – а просто так кричать в пустоту «Сила планеты Нептун, дай мне силу!» было бы безумно глупо и равнялось бы росписи в собственном безумии… Ну или в том, что она и правда поверила своим снам и чему-то неведомому в подсознании, тому, что тогда подсказало ей нужные слова.

Мичиру вообще в последние дни казалось, что за ней словно кто-то наблюдает. Кто-то невидимый, потому что сколько она ни оглядывалась, не смогла никого увидеть, кто-то не слишком угрожающий, потому что страшно не было, но… Кто-то наблюдал. Мичиру чувствовала это постоянно и нервничала все сильнее.

А еще отражение в зеркале тоже было странным. Мичиру иногда казалось, что в нем на её лбу мелькает какая-то отметина, что её взгляд на саму себя на долю секунды меняется на холодно-изучающий, что зеркальная она вообще перестает быть всего лишь отражением.

Это напоминало плохой фильм ужасов, но заставляло избегать зеркальных поверхностей.

Хуже всего было то, что Мичиру знала, что и Эльза наблюдает за ней. Не так навязчиво и постоянно, как невидимка, но все же… И чего-то ждет.

Мичиру старалась вести себя как прежде, но все равно ощущала это ожидание в атмосфере… И ничего не могла поделать, потому что была не готова сейчас обсуждать с Эльзой свою жизнь. Не хотела втягивать её во всю эту сверхъестественную чепуху, которая может и не повториться больше никогда, а жезл останется лишь подобием талисмана. Это был бы, наверное, самый лучший вариант развития событий.

И пока у нее получалось в это верить. Прошла одна неделя, вторая – и ничего не происходило, все шло своим чередом. Мичиру даже успела проникнуться симпатией к гонкам – большей частью из-за журнала, который ей одолжила Эльза и в котором была статья про подающую надежды звезду Харуку Тэно. Эта светловолосая девушка внезапно чем-то зацепила Мичиру и вскоре стопки с набросками и нотами были потеснены стопкой ярких спортивных журналов, которые объединяло лишь наличие какой-либо информации о Харуке.

Мичиру рассеянно разглядывала фотографии и почему-то словно наяву видела, как Харука смеется. Знала, как она взъерошивает волосы, почти слышала её голос, лишь мысль о котором заставляла стаю мурашек пробегаться вдоль позвоночника.

Мичиру могла утверждать, что знает о Харуке Тэно все – и даже немного больше, но боялась в этом признаться самой себе. Потому что ей казалось, что её внезапное помешательство может быть похоже на сталкерство, и что это – всего лишь попытка уйти от реальности, с головой окунуться во что-то, не относящееся к потерявшей привычное плавное течение жизни.

Даже когда Мичиру вместе с Эльзой сходила на соревнование по бегу, во время которого подруга очень активно высказывала свое мнение обо всех своих возможных будущих конкурентках, её взгляд был прикован лишь к одной-единственной, той самой, которая с самого старта уверенно держалась впереди, не позволяя себя обогнать. Легкая, быстрая, стремительная – напоминающая порывы ветра… Мичиру тогда обругала себя за неуместные ассоциации и лишь улыбнулась в ответ на уверенную фразу Эльзы: «Я точно смогу её обогнать!».

Почему-то, даже при всей любви Мичиру к подруге, ей не верилось в реальность этой цели.

«Харуку никто не может обогнать, – подумала она тогда с гордостью, удивившей даже её саму. – Никто не сумеет быть лучше, чем она».

Да, внезапная одержимость её немного пугала. Но держа на коленях очередной журнал и почти не слушая Эльзу, Мичиру все больше понимала, что… Что, пожалуй, впервые в жизни действительно хочет услышать голос человека. Просто чтобы понять, такой же он, как в её мыслях, или нет?

Но пока знакомиться с Харукой было просто страшно, и Мичиру оставалось лишь рассматривать фотографии.

Её жизнь приобретала вполне обычное направление, но… Но у реальности, как всегда, были свои планы, и вскоре ей снова напомнили о том, чего забывать не следовало.

Мичиру шла домой из школы, неторопливо размышляя о грядущем школьном фестивале. Её попросили выступить, и теперь следовало решить, с каким именно произведением – вряд ли разрешат играть весь обычный репертуар. Остановиться же на чем-то одном было почти невозможно, потому что каждая мелодия имела свое место в сердце Мичиру и была связана с тем или иным важным событием.

Рассеянно разглядывая асфальт под ногами, она перебирала варианты один за другим, не вполне уверенная в том, по какому принципу вообще их стоит отбрасывать. Вроде бы нужно было что-то оптимистичное, но в то же время изящное, создающее настроение и цепляющее так, чтобы слушатель остался и потом не забыл…

Мичиру даже не увидела – услышала неожиданный шум прибоя в ушах, и в следующую секунду пригнулась, избегая целого потока огня, внезапно прорезавшего тихий вечерний воздух. Какое забавное совпадение, что и в этот раз никого не оказалось поблизости, да и вроде бы даже пустырь был тот же самый…

Спину обожгло горячим воздухом, и от другой атаки пришлось уворачиваться уже с помощью кувырка. Делать все это в школьной форме было не слишком удобно, но сейчас было не до этого…

Мичиру знала, что должна была сделать. Даже нашла пару секунд, чтобы достать тот злополучный жезл, но…

Но ей было страшно. Уворачиваясь в очередной раз от огненного потока, пущенного демоном (тоже далеко не красавчиком, что было, в принципе, объяснимо), она почему-то надеялась, что девушка из её снов все же появится… Это было неправильно, почему-то особенно неправильно после того, как она увидела фотографии Харуки, но Мичиру все еще ждала, что та таинственная воительница придет.

Долго тешить себя надеждой не вышло. Сил избегать ранений оставалось все меньше и меньше, с каждым движением шанс на удачу становился все более призрачным, помощи ждать было явно неоткуда…

Даже Сейлор Ви почему-то не спешила появиться.

Мичиру на секунду зажмурилась и прошептала фразу перевоплощения, ощутив уже знакомый приток энергии. Школьная форма снова сменилась на короткое платье, на руках появились перчатки.

И энергия после перевоплощения словно восполнилась – теперь её хватало и на прыжки, и на удары – неожиданно сильные, да и ловкость откуда-то появилась. Прежде никого не обижавшая физически, Мичиру откуда-то знала, как безошибочно бить, как уворачиваться, и это все было... правильно. Тело прекрасно двигалось, и в какой-то момент осталось лишь атаковать «глубоким погружением», чтобы демон снова исчез, оставив после себя лишь молодую девушку в школьной форме.

Мичиру кинулась к ней, и, нащупав на её шее пульс, выдохнула. Жива. Значит, все и в этот раз в порядке…

Теперь у нее было время осмотреть себя повнимательней. Белые перчатки из гладкой ткани – сняв их, она обнаружила, что ногти почему-то окрасились в цвет морской волны и идеально подходят по оттенку к юбке и банту.

На лбу тоже ощущался какой-то предмет, и, коснувшись его кончиками пальцев, Мичиру почувствовала твердый металл. Ноготь царапнул, кажется, стекло…

Это было очень странно. Обычная одежда меняется на… такую после какой-то идиотской фразы, с рук срываются странные шары, уничтожающие демонов, да и сами эти демоны…

Мичиру помотала головой и позволила костюму смениться школьной формой.

Жезл в этот раз выкидывать она не стала, просто убрала в портфель к учебникам и направилась домой медленным шагом, по дороге зайдя в телефонный автомат и вызвав своей жертве «скорую».

Мичиру была уверена, что этой ночью ей приснится тот самый сон.


	3. Chapter 3

«Море волнуется».

Эта мысль была первой пришедшей к ней в голову, как только она открыла глаза. Тишина комнаты давила на уши, в голове было пронзительно пусто, и эта мысль почему-то, казалось, объясняла все.

Это странное состояние длилось несколько секунд, потом за окном раздался автомобильный гудок и наваждение рассеялось – Мичиру тряхнула волосами и села в кровати, на минуту прижав ладони к лицу и пытаясь хоть немного проснуться.

«Море волнуется».

Что это вообще значит? Даже сейчас, когда она мысленно повторяла эту фразу, все внутри соглашалось – да, море правда волнуется, это значит что-то нехорошее, а может, наоборот, – но что-то явно изменится в ближайшее время.

Море. Не океан, не озеро. Море.

Это могло быть как-то связано с жезлом. Мичиру была почти уверена, что так оно и есть, не хотелось верить, что в её жизни появилось еще что-то странное помимо уже имеющегося – это было бы слишком явным перебором для одного человека.

Собираясь в школу, Мичиру почти полностью уверилась в том, что эта фраза связана с её таинственным перевоплощением. Возможно, и правда стоило всерьез заняться поиском хоть какой-нибудь информации относительно… хм, соратницы? Сейлор Ви, конечно, напоминала ей картонного героя из заграничных комиксов, но имела определенные черты сходства с ней. Жаль только, что встретиться по собственной инициативе Мичиру у них не получится, а искать места, где совершаются преступления, и надеяться, что Ви соизволит там появиться…

Слишком глупо и ненадежно. Лучше просто поискать что-нибудь на эту тему в газетах, журналах…

И обязательно стоит почитать про планеты. Не зря же она призывает силу Нептуна… Это же вроде бог моря у римлян?

«Определенно, – решила Мичиру, на ощупь собирая волосы заколкой – она все еще опасалась смотреть в зеркало, – и направляясь к выходу из квартиры, – нужно будет наведаться в библиотеку. Все равно сегодня дополнительные занятия с Эльзой».

***

Лишь на улице, привычно лавируя в потоках спешащих по своим делам людей, Мичиру начала осознавать, что вчерашний бой с демоном сказался на ней сильнее, чем первый.

Она поймала себя на том, что с подозрением относится ко всем прохожим – эмоция была не настолько сильной, чтобы шарахаться в сторону от каждого встречного, но достаточной, чтобы её можно было почувствовать и начать избегать любых, даже случайных прикосновений.

Только в классе, разглядывая полоски на воротнике школьной формы Эльзы, Мичиру внезапно поняла причину собственной подозрительности.

Если демон после её атаки превращался в человека, значит… Значит, был человеком и до этого.

И значит – каждый человек на самом деле может оказаться демоном, которого ей нужно будет уничтожить. Значит, даже ученик в классе может стать её невольной жертвой, потому что Мичиру до сих пор так и не поняла, достаточно ли силы в её атаке, чтобы убить.

Но в том, что её хватит, чтобы покалечить, девушка была более чем уверена.

«Даже Эльза… – она прикусила нижнюю губу, когда к ней пришло осознание, – даже Эльза находится под угрозой».

Ей не было известно, как люди превращаются в демонов – заложено это в генах, какая-то инфекция, проклятье, еще что-то, – но они это делали, и…

И Мичиру не могла заставить себя перестать об этом думать.

– У тебя странный взгляд,– сообщила Эльза на перемене, повернувшись на стуле так, чтобы сидеть к ней лицом. – Вряд ли ты так усиленно размышляешь о фестивале. Кстати, у тебя волосы немного криво заколоты, давай я поправлю?

– Поправь, если не сложно, – отозвалась Мичиру, и Эльза с готовностью поднялась со своего места и, встав за её спиной, принялась приводить прическу в надлежащий вид. – Почему странный? Я как раз думала о фестивале.

Эльза, как всегда, была права. Фестиваль вылетел из головы сразу же после встречи с демоном, который уж точно представлял более серьезную угрозу, чем председательница оргкомитета. Та, по крайней мере, не могла атаковать огнем без подручных средств вроде огнемета или факела, что значительно снижало её значимость в нынешнем рейтинге важности в жизни Мичиру.

Поймав себя на том, что напряглась в ожидании атаки со стороны Эльзы, девушка разозленно сжала пальцы, пытаясь заставить себя хотя бы на подругу не реагировать так остро. Это было слишком… неправильно, потому что Эльза была её лучшим другом, и она уж точно не могла превратиться в демона. Мичиру не хотела в это верить, ведь если бы это случилось, ей пришлось бы атаковать Эльзу…

«Получается, – ошарашено осознала Мичиру, вцепившись пальцами в парту и тем самым вызвав удивленный возглас у заметившей это движение Эльзы, – мне легче думать, что придется убить кого-то… кто не будет моим другом?»

– Мичиру, я тебе еще не говорила? – чуточку напряженно произнесла Эльза, вытаскивая её из неприятных размышлений. – Я участвую на следующей неделе в соревнованиях по бегу. Там и Тэно Харука будет… Вот, все готово, – она вернулась на свое место перед Мичиру и улыбнулась, увидев, что та уже выпустила из рук край парты. – Хочешь посмотреть, как я её обгоню?

Странно, но имя Харуки волшебным образом успокоило Мичиру. Хотя должно было взволновать еще сильнее – вдруг та тоже окажется демоном, которого ей придется убить?

Почему-то все то же внутреннее предчувствие говорило девушке, что такого уж точно не произойдет, и Мичиру как никогда хотелось ему верить.

***

Несколько дней до соревнования казались невыносимо долгими, тянущимися почти вечность. Даже уверения самой себя в том, что вряд ли Харука окажется такой, какой Мичиру нарисовала её в своем воображении, действовали слабо – потому что все перекрывала мысль о том, что она сможет с ней поговорить и вообще постоять рядом. Может, ей повезет и удастся даже уговорить Харуку попозировать для рисунков… Но эти мысли явно входили в список несбыточных мечт и лучше было не надеяться лишний раз.

Эльза явно не одобряла её увлечение Харукой, но Мичиру не совсем понимала, почему. Может, из-за того, что та тоже была бегуньей и являлась непосредственной конкуренткой Эльзы в забегах?.. И Эльза боялась, что Мичиру перестанет её из-за этого поддерживать?..

Да и ведь обоснованно боялась, если учесть твердую уверенность Мичиру в том, что Харуку никто никогда не может опередить, потому что… Потому что она ветер. Ветер невозможно обогнать, с ним максимум можно бежать вровень…

И почему-то Мичиру знала, что Эльза никогда не займет место рядом с Харукой. Нет, не потому, что ей самой хотелось бы быть там, а просто… Просто она это знала. Как знала, как Харука смеется, знала любые её мелкие жесты, которые она сама наверняка не замечала – просто откуда-то, лишь взглянув на фотографию.

Это уже даже не пугало. После встреч с демоном, после превращения в девчонку в до неприличия короткой юбке, это все казалось такой мелочью… Особенно если вспомнить, что теперь Мичиру пугали окружающие люди – своим наличием и возможным превращением в угрозу, которую нужно будет уничтожить.

Единственным спасением от этого были мысли о Харуке.

И Мичиру уже правда начала подозревать, что её поведение все больше и больше напоминает сталкерское, но ничего не могла с этим поделать. Харука была тем якорем, который помогал ей не сойти с ума, и это даже казалось смешным, ведь, по сути, они не были даже знакомы.

И, стоя чуть в стороне, после победы Харуки в забеге, Мичиру чувствовала себя как никогда взволнованно. Она не слышала, о чем та говорила с Эльзой – среагировала лишь на «подойди, Мичиру».

Эльза, конечно, расстаралась. «Умная, хочет стать великой художницей»… Но о том, что она говорила про интерес к Харуке, можно было бы и не упоминать.

– Ты совсем не потеешь... Возможно, ты что-то скрываешь? – Мичиру порадовалась, что руки заняты и не нужно думать, куда их деть при разговоре. Вообще почему-то весь спланированный план диалога вылетел у нее из головы, оставалось лишь придумывать фразы на ходу и мысленно обзывать себя идиоткой, не умеющей контролировать собственные эмоции. Хорошо еще, что она давно научилась сохранять лицо бесстрастным в любой ситуации, даже когда внутри все сжимается от волнения.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – голос Харуки и правда был таким, каким она его представляла себе. Абсолютно таким же, вплоть до малейших изменений тона и тембра… И он абсолютно так же вызывал мурашки восторга.

– Ты можешь слышать шелест ветра? – Мичиру сначала сама не поняла толком, почему именно эти слова сорвались с её губ, но когда поняла… Глаза Харуки тоже на секунду расширились, кажется, она все осознала в ту же секунду.

В голове Мичиру словно что-то щелкнуло, и две картинки совместились. Она наконец вспомнила, как выглядела та самая девушка в кошмарах…

– Ты странная. Так что тебе от меня нужно? – неужели Харука решила делать вид, что ничего не происходит? Что ничего не было? Что она не поняла, о чем Мичиру её спросила?

– Ты не могла бы стать моделью для одного из моих рисунков? – Мичиру заметила, как Эльза быстро посмотрела на нее. Да, она не говорила подруге о том, что хочет нарисовать Харуку, потому что это казалось слишком личным, но сейчас упустить шанс спросить…Может, это вообще была единственная попытка поговорить с Харукой, нужно было попытаться максимально полно ею воспользоваться.

– Нет. Мне такое не нравится.

Сказала как отрезала.

И, наверное, это было более чем ожидаемо.

***

Эльза после того разговора вела себя странно. Ни в тот день, ни в следующий она не упоминала об этом, лишь ходила мрачная и что-то обдумывала – Мичиру, к своему стыду, была слишком погружена в воспоминания о Харуке, чтобы поинтересоваться, что так тревожит подругу. Она заметила, что та была более молчаливой, что почти перестала к ней прикасаться, но…

Но Мичиру больше волновало то, что она никак не могла придумать, как бы еще пересечься с Харукой. Хотя бы раз, один-единственный раз – чтобы снова посмотреть в её глаза, услышать её голос… Дома уже были, наверное, сотни, тысячи набросков Харуки, по числу они превосходили даже наброски цунами.

– Мичиру, это все безумие, – однажды наконец произнесла Эльза, и Мичиру подняла голову, уловив в голосе подруги печаль. Так и было – взгляд Эльзы нельзя было назвать радостным. Мичиру прикусила нижнюю губу и перевернула лист с очередным наброском Харуки рисунком вниз.

– Это того не стоит? – поинтересовалась она, взгляд скользнул в сторону, за окно. Сегодня был солнечный день, значит, есть шанс застать Харуку на трассе.

– Она сказала, что ты её не интересуешь. Какие еще доказательства тебе нужны? – а вот это было больно. Даже очень. Особенно если учитывать неожиданно жесткую интонацию, с которой Эльза произнесла эту фразу, и то, сколько боли внезапно отразилось в её глазах.

Что с ней происходит? Откуда все эти эмоции?

Мичиру вздохнула.

– Ты… Ты не понимаешь, – на её губах появилась едва уловимая улыбка. – Мы с ней связаны судьбой. Просто пока еще… не время.

Мичиру ведь и правда видела сны. Только теперь они не ограничивались видениями о конце света, нет – это были и теплые, яркие и радостные сны, в которых она общалась с Харукой… Нет, там она называла её «Ураном», и они обе были одеты в костюмы воительниц. Там им было хорошо вместе, и Мичиру часто просыпалась с улыбкой и хорошим настроением, которое держалось ровно до тех пор, пока она не понимала, что это был лишь сон.

Именно эти сны-видения давали ей надежду на то, что у них с Харукой и правда может что-то получиться.

И почему-то даже при мысли о том, что эта её увлеченность явно носит не дружеский характер, а скорее романтический, отвращения не появлялось.

Если это была Харука, значит, все было правильно.


	4. Chapter 4

Бои с демонами случались с того дня еще несколько раз. В последнюю свою встречу с чудовищем, Мичиру увидела, как какая-то женщина с ярко-рыжими, почти красными волосами, стояла над телом девушки и держала в руках некое подобие маленьких кристаллов. Потом женщина сжала пальцы, кристаллы осыпались пылью, которую сразу же развеяло ветром, а Мичиру отвлеклась на демона, обиженного невниманием к своей персоне.

Та девушка стала первой, у кого Мичиру не нащупала пульса после победы над демоном. Очередной школьник лежал в стороне, дышал, а эта девушка… была мертва. Абсолютно и бесповоротно, и, кажется, причиной этому могли быть те кристаллы.

Ну или Мичиру была слишком мнительна, что тоже не следовало исключать. Но ей казалось, что она и правда видела, как девушка еще дышала – и перестала ровно в тот момент, когда сквозь пальцы рыжеволосой женщины просачивалась серебристо-красная пыль.

Было странно, что первая смерть в жизни Мичиру вопреки всем опасениям случилась не по её вине, а из-за кого-то постороннего, но внутренний голос твердил, что она смело может винить во всем себя – потому что она могла бы тогда спугнуть женщину, могла бы попытаться забрать у нее кристаллы… Если бы знала об их важности. Если бы подсознание, столько раз подсказывающее ей правильные шаги в битвах, и в этот раз сообщило, что происходит что-то неправильное, опасное и просто-напросто жуткое.

Дома, наглотавшись успокоительных таблеток – запасы в последнее время пополнялись регулярно, уж слишком сильно Мичиру боялась впасть в истерику на улице, перед Эльзой, перед одноклассниками, – она попыталась мыслить логически, но попытка, как и в прошлые разы, провалилась.

Сейлор Ви по какой-то причине не приходила к ней на помощь. Она вообще была одна, абсолютно одна, и это терзало сильнее, чем что-либо – потому что во снах рядом с ней была Уран. Харука.

Почему-то казалось, что, будь она рядом сейчас, она смогла бы найти подходящие слова, чтобы взбодрить, успокоить, заставить забыть холодную кожу под пальцами, отсутствие пульса и пустой взгляд той, кого Мичиру не смогла защитить.

Наверняка тогда можно было бы обойтись и без таблеток, просто прижаться к Харуке покрепче, почувствовать её сильные руки…

Мичиру зажмурилась, помотала головой и залпом допила воду из стакана, бросая взгляд на стопку листов с набросками Харуки.

Ей нужно было встретиться с ней. Она нуждалась в Харуке Тэно так, как не нуждалась еще ни в ком, и пусть даже та опять пошлет её – лишь бы просто снова услышать её голос.

***

– Мичиру, милая, это всего лишь выступление на теплоходе для узкого круга гостей, – голос матери по телефону звучал донельзя ласково и убедительно. Она знала, как Мичиру не любит выступать там, где люди едят, потому что предпочитает, чтобы внимание уделялось лишь ей. – Все по приглашениям, изящная атмосфера, теплоход принадлежит партнерам твоего отца, и они будут очень благодарны, если ты выступишь. Тебе выдадут приглашение, можешь позвать свою подружку, её же Эльза зовут, если не ошибаюсь? Потом погуляете по палубе, посидите сами в ресторане, все абсолютно бесплатно.

Мама продолжала увещевать и убеждать, а Мичиру, прижимая трубку к уху, сдерживала глупую улыбку. Да, конечно, сложись ситуация немного иначе, она бы пригласила Эльзу, но… Но теперь у нее есть шанс снова встретиться с Харукой.

Мать, кажется, была удивлена легким согласием дочери и пообещала отправить пригласительные с курьером, который привезет их прямо сегодня. С почтовым адресом Харуки, правда, вышли некоторые затруднения, но после часа поисков он обнаружился указанным в одном из журналов – и Мичиру облегченно выдохнула, порадовавшись собственной удаче.

Главное – не подписывать, от кого приглашение, и понадеяться на то, что у Харуки не будет других дел и она решит прийти.

Прежде чем положить пригласительный в конверт, Мичиру коснулась его губами и закрыла глаза.

Её пока что единственный возможный шанс встретиться с Харукой. Определенно, мироздание заслуживало благодарности как минимум за это.

Может, после этой встречи ей и правда станет легче, и та мертвая девушка перестанет сниться ей по ночам? Хотя почему-то эти сны и не пугали так сильно, как в свое время кошмары о конце света.

И, как ни тяжело было это признавать, Мичиру казалось, что с того времени, как она взяла жезл в руки, её характер медленно менялся. Она стала спокойней относиться к происходящему, почти свыклась с мыслью о том, что может заставлять демонов становиться обратно людьми, и даже на смерть незнакомой девушки отреагировала и вполовину не так сильно, как когда-то на свое первое перевоплощение. Зеркала тоже перестали так пугать, потому что взгляд в отражении уже казался почти таким же, каким теперь всегда был в реальности.

Конечно, успокоительные таблетки сыграли в этом не самую маленькую роль, но с каждым разом их требовалось все меньше и меньше.

Мичиру прошлого пугалась бы таких перемен.

Мичиру настоящего лишь на секунду замерла, а потом заклеила конверт и принялась переписывать почтовый адрес из журнала.

***

Белое платье сидело идеально, волосы были уложены, выступление – тщательно отрепетировано. Мичиру максимально подготовилась, постаралась избежать любых возможностей провала и теперь, окидывая взглядом зал ресторана со своего места на сцене, едва сдержала улыбку, увидев Харуку.

Она все же пришла. Пришла и выглядела так, что аж дух захватывало, но Мичиру пока не могла подойти к ней, как бы ни хотелось.

Сначала – выступление, потом – все остальное.

Занеся смычок над скрипкой, она на секунду замерла, успокаиваясь, и заиграла. Знакомая до последних нот мелодия полилась по залу, окутывая гостей, и сейчас нельзя было допустить даже малейшей ошибки.

Мичиру нервничала. Наверное, так она не нервничала ни на одном своем концерте – сейчас на нее смотрела Харука, а значит был только один-единственный шанс удержать на себе её внимание. Один-единственный шанс, который…

Смычок замер, когда Мичиру увидела, что Харука покидает зал, и почти сразу же, едва успев откланяться и впихнуть скрипку в руки удивленной матери, кинулась в сторону лестницы, надеясь, что успеет перехватить девушку хотя бы на выходе.

Зря спешила. Харука замерла напротив её картины и даже не обратила внимания на то, как Мичиру тихо поднялась по ступенькам, а чуть позже – и устроилась на верхней из них, наблюдая за её реакцией.

Вдумчивый взгляд, словно эта тематика и правда ей близка и интересна.

– Не находишь это симпатичным?.. – наконец подала голос Мичиру, решившись. Кажется, ей и правда удалось не выдать своего волнения. – Спасибо, что пришла, Тэно Харука – великая гонщица.

– Похоже, ты кое-что знаешь обо мне... – произнесла Харука, и Мичиру порадовалась, что не выдала сразу же всю ту кучу информации, что успела насобирать за время своего не такого уж долгого, но сильного помешательства. – Эта картина... Ты её нарисовала?

Неужели она запомнила, что Эльза тогда сказала о её мечте стать художницей?.. Это было приятно, но Мичиру не хотелось отвечать на вопрос. Картина была мрачной, да, но девушку больше интересовало, видит ли Харука те же сны? Наверное, да, если связала это творение именно с Мичиру.

Но были ли её сны такие же, наполненные морскими волнами, или же в них бушевал ветер?

– Ты довольно известна. В моей школе тоже есть несколько чудаковатых фанаток... Одна из них говорит всем, что хочет проехать по пляжу в твоей машине, – вместо ответа на вопрос произнесла Мичиру, привычным движением отбросив волосы. Она знала, что этот жест эффектно смотрится со стороны, а произвести впечатление на Харуку сейчас хотелось больше всего в жизни.

– Конец света, да? Я удивлена, что состоятельная девушка, которая и мухи не обидит, рисует такие трагические фантазии, – и словно Мичиру ничего и не говорила. Все о картине, даже не показала своей реакции на возможную фанатку… Которая, слава богам, еще не дошла до такого состояния, чтобы «говорить всем», но почти готова была поделиться этой мыслью с Эльзой.

Ну и уже поделилась с Харукой, если можно это засчитать, учитывая, что та вообще не обратила внимания на её слова.

А еще Мичиру почему-то разозлила фраза о «фантазии». Харука ведь явно знает, откуда этот пейзаж и почему именно он, и теперь старается спрятаться за такими же отговорками, какие использовала когда-то сама Мичиру.

Отгородиться от своей судьбы и от нее.

– Это не фантазии! Я могу ясно видеть эту сцену! Как и ты… – тишина. Тяжелая, давящая. Мичиру поднялась на ноги, все еще держа руки сцепленными, и тут Харука, видимо, придя к какому-то выводу, все же подала голос:

– Это глупо. Я – Тэно Харука, первый гонщик-юниор Японии. Память моей прошлой жизни или конец мира не имеют со мной ничего общего. Если кто-то должен это делать, то ты можешь заняться этим. Я бы хотела, чтобы ты перестала меня изучать.

Это было… правда больно. Больнее, чем когда Эльза сказала, что Мичиру ни капли не интересует Харуку, намного больнее.

Но почему-то кроме боли Мичиру чувствовала еще и злость. Обиду. Харука признала, что знает, о чем речь, знает, что им суждено, но… не хочет этого.

Не хочет быть вместе с ней.

– Не говори такие эгоистичные вещи! – Мичиру все же не сдержалась. Голос, сначала немного дрожащий, постепенно окреп. – Я тоже не горю желанием заниматься этим, у меня тоже есть мечта – стать скрипачкой, я тоже не могу тратить время на такие глупости, как спасение мира!

И снова тишина. Правда, опять всего лишь на несколько секунд – потом Харука решительно прошла мимо Мичиру, и той потребовалось огромное количество сил, чтобы не кинуться следом.

Мо-ло-дец, Мичиру. Просто десять баллов из десяти. Надавила, психанула, повесила на пока что постороннего человека свои проблемы, да еще и про свою мечту разболтала.

Можно ли выставить себя более круглой идиоткой?

Она коснулась пальцами холста картины, подняла взгляд, рассматривая знакомое до последней черточки изображение кошмара.

Может, она действительно не имеет права заставлять кого-то идти по такому пути. Она сама бы с радостью отмотала все назад, но теперь вынуждена мириться с демонами в своей жизни. И было бы просто чудесно, если бы эти демоны были хоть немного воображаемыми, а не реальными настолько, что часто оставляли синяки, ссадины и ожоги, которые, правда, на редкость быстро заживали.


	5. Chapter 5

– Ты опять виделась с ней? – Эльза зло сощурила глаза, Мичиру же, полулежа на парте, лишь вздохнула. Подруга и правда как-то слишком уж резко относилась к её встречам с Харукой, достаточно резко, чтобы Мичиру опасалась лишний раз об этом упоминать, но совсем промолчать не получалось. Эльза каким-то волшебным образом узнала и о концерте, и теперь нависала над партой подруги, ожидая пояснений.

– Она просто случайно оказалась на том теплоходе, – все же ответила Мичиру. – И опять дала понять, что я её совсем не интересую.

Эльза немного расслабилась, даже села на свое место, накрыв своей ладонью ладонь Мичиру.

– Почему ты так на ней зациклилась? Она слишком зазналась, на мой взгляд, тебе с ней лучше не общаться.

– Ты опять все неправильно понимаешь, Эльза, – Мичиру переплела свои пальцы с пальцами подруги, сжала чуть крепче. – Просто Харука… Она сама по себе такая. Недоверчивая. До нее нужно достучаться, и никто, кроме меня, этого сделать не сможет.

Ну, или ей хотелось в это верить. Слишком больно было бы терять Уран… Харуку сейчас, когда она наконец-то начинает вспоминать об их прошлой жизни. Сейчас, когда Мичиру наконец нашла её…

Возможно, Эльза права. Стоило отступиться и забыть, чтобы хотя бы у одной из них была нормальная жизнь, тем более что жезл у Харуки, видимо, еще не появился. Без него она пока что могла не задумываться о сражениях, демонах и приближающемся апокалипсисе, а сны списывать на все то, на что их списывала в свое время Мичиру.

Переутомление, нервы, игры подсознания. Ей ли не знать, сколько всевозможных объяснений можно придумать, лишь бы было желание?

– Кроме тебя?.. – пальцы Эльзы чуть дрогнули, Мичиру это почувствовала и подняла взгляд на подругу, всматриваясь её в лицо. Что с ней такое? Что такого в этой фразе?..

Эльза поняла, что Мичиру слишком трепетно относится к Харуке, и у нее это вызывает неприятие?

– Кроме меня, – повторила она твердо. – Мне больше интересно, что происходит с тобой? Ты совсем не похожа на себя в последнее время,

Эльза пожала плечами, натянуто улыбнувшись:  
– Ничего особенного. Соревнования и все такое. А ты готовишься к фестивалю?

Мичиру вздрогнула, резко выпрямившись. Точно, она совсем забыла об этом фестивале! Конечно, у нее еще есть время, но не так много. Удивительно, что председательница оргкомитета еще не нашла её и не свернула шею. Может, опасалась, что тогда относительно знаменитая скрипачка совсем откажется выступать?..

– По глазам вижу, что забыла, – рассмеялась Эльза. – Не удивительно, что Онидзава-сан попросила меня уточнить у тебя, когда нужно будет показать место для выступления и что именно ты хочешь играть.

– Ну-у-у-у, – Мичиру на секунду задумалась. – Сыграю что-нибудь из обычного репертуара для концерта. Тот же гимн школы можно попытаться адаптировать под скрипку, – она легла обратно на парту, краем глаза наблюдая за склонившимися над очередным модным журналом одноклассницами. – И что-то я не видела, чтобы ты так переживала из-за соревнований.

– Думай, что хочешь, – Эльза передернула плечами и высвободила руку. – Просто мне правда не кажется, что твоя идея общаться с Тэно такая уж хорошая. Скорее наоборот. Она относится к тебе так резко, а ты внимаешь этому с восхищением в глазах…

– Не утрируй, – Мичиру подперла подбородок ладонями. – Я же сказала, эта резкость – всего лишь видимость. Просто нужно…

– Она не стоит этих усилий, Мичиру, – голос Эльзы звучал почти умоляюще. – Прошу тебя, не нужно…

Может, и правда не нужно. Когда она задумывалась об этом сильнее, то понимала, что подруга права как никогда.  
Но все внутри сопротивлялось этому решению.

– Я… Попробую еще раз с ней поговорить, – наконец медленно произнесла Мичиру. – Если не получится и в этот раз, то я сдамся и забуду о ней.

Эльза улыбнулась.

– Хорошо. Но только один раз, договорились? И ты точно перестанешь с ней общаться, если она снова скажет, что не желает этого.

– Разумеется, я же не такая навязчивая, какой ты меня считаешь, – фыркнула Мичиру, рассеянно накручивая локон волос на палец. – Всему есть предел.

В том числе и попыткам затащить человека в смертельно опасную авантюру под названием «сражение с демонами».

***

Пожалуй, гонки на машинах ей не нравились. Совсем не нравились, потому что, хотя она и знала, в какой из них Харука, все равно не могла её видеть. В таком случае не получалось наслаждаться мероприятием в полной мере, не говоря уже о том, что найти Харуку среди толпы людей в шлемах можно было только благодаря интуиции…

Хорошо, что у Мичиру она была достаточно развитой, особенно после её становления как воительницы.

Мичиру подходила к гаражам, когда сначала в ушах знакомо зашумели волны прибоя, а потом раздался вопль боли и страха, слишком печально знакомый. Пару раз она успевала увидеть свою будущую «жертву» до превращения в демона, и обычно это было ужасающее зрелище – как обычный человек превращается в… нечто.

Почему именно сейчас? Почему тогда, когда Мичиру нужно поговорить с Харукой, ей обязательно что-то мешает? Сражение с демоном может затянуться, и шанса поймать девушку до ухода домой просто не останется.

Поток мыслей прервался, когда Мичиру наконец нашла гараж, откуда был крик, и замерла, сжимая жезл в руках, но так и не сказав фразу перевоплощения.

Демон навис над Харукой, но между ними уже мерцало слишком знакомое сияние – спустя секунду там появился жезл, к которому девушка, словно загипнотизированная, протянула руку…

Мичиру на какую-то долю секунды захотелось промолчать. Просто ничего не говорить, а потом сама Харука уже не сумеет отвязаться от своего долга, контракт с которым подтверждаешь прикосновением, не сумеет отказаться от Мичиру, и они точно смогут быть вместе…

– Не трогай! – собственный голос показался на удивление громким. Мичиру оперлась спиной на дверной косяк, сжимая жезл в руках и не до конца веря в то, что все же решила последовать совету Эльзы, который та сама толком даже не осознавала.

Харука не должна повторить её судьбу. Мичиру по незнанию согласилась на это все, Харука… Харука должна остаться в безопасности. Никто не должен вставать на путь воина, не желая этого.

– Как только ты возьмешь его, уже никогда не сможешь вернуться к обычной жизни, – с горечью произнесла Мичиру, поднимая собственный жезл и перевоплощаясь.

Обычный бой, правда, осложненный неожиданно тяжелым ранением – её впервые задело так сильно, но она ни капли не жалела: живая и целая Харука этого стоила.

Да, признала Мичиру позже, наслаждаясь её прикосновением и близостью, можно было бы это все обставить менее драматично. Этот бой, этот разговор, в котором она все же не удержалась и призналась – и в собственном сталкерстве, и в том, что той сумасшедшей фанаткой была она, и в том, что панически боится убить кого-нибудь…

А все так хорошо начиналось, у нее ведь даже почти получилось оставить впечатление о себе как о жестоком воине.  
Заметив, что Харука смотрит на жезл, Мичиру торопливо поднялась, высвобождая руку, и подошла к нему.

– Забудь все, что ты сейчас видела, – мягко произнесла она, беря чужой жезл и чуть морщась от боли в руке. Странно, но жезл был прохладным и не напоминал её собственный по ощущениям. Обычный предмет, если бы Мичиру не знала, какой силой он обладает, как может сломать чужую жизнь, то даже внимания бы не обратила, приняла бы за детскую игрушку. – Живи своей обычной жизнью. Надеюсь, ты и дальше будешь только побеждать в своих соревнованиях.

Мичиру превратилась обратно и, кинув взгляд на начавшего приходить в себя мальчика, торопливо покинула гараж, прикидывая, где тут должен быть травмпункт. Легенду придумать будет непросто, но у нее точно было на это несколько минут.

Харука так ничего и не сказала, лишь проводила её странным взглядом, значения которого Мичиру так и не поняла.


	6. Chapter 6

Жезл Харуки Мичиру убрала в ящик письменного стола, после получаса разглядываний поняв, что вряд ли в её руках он проявит свою силу. Скорее всего, такие вещи были индивидуальны для каждого… Её собственный жезл тоже вряд ли отозвался бы на прикосновение Харуки или кого-то другого.

В Сейлор Нептун могла превратиться только Мичиру, в Сейлор Уран – видимо, только Харука.

Мичиру не была уверена, что поступила правильно, скорее даже наоборот – почти наверняка знала, что свыше от нее ждали другого поступка. Например, помощи Харуке в становлении воительницей или же хотя бы невмешательства в её первое перевоплощение.

Даже сны про конец света, которые все еще приходили к Мичиру, уже не показывали Уран – как будто та обиделась или саму Мичиру пытались наказать за непослушание.

Но у нее было много других дел. Подготовка к фестивалю, обсуждение с матерью новых возможных концертов, попытки разговорить Эльзу – пришлось сказать, что разговор с Харукой в последний раз опять не оправдал ожиданий, а значит, Мичиру больше не будет пытаться с ней встретиться. Эльза тогда буквально засияла радостью, но потом снова замкнулась, когда Мичиру постаралась все же выпытать, почему у нее такая странная реакция на Харуку.

В результате их разговоры начали напоминать бег по кругу, потому что почти каждый раз шли по одному и тому же пути. Мичиру подумывала разорвать эту цепь, но так и не решилась до конца – ей внезапно понравилось смущать Эльзу и заставлять ее огрызаться.

Фестиваль прошел, как и ожидалось, без проблем. Мичиру сыграла гимн школы, подписала пару своих дисков для откуда-то взявшихся поклонников и уже хотела было присоединиться к Эльзе, которую выбрали лицом клуба легкой атлетики, как вдруг замерла, заметив, как где-то в стороне мелькнули поразительно знакомые светлые волосы.

Нет. Нет-нет-нет-нет, такого быть не могло, что Харука могла забыть в этой школе? Это абсолютно невозмож…

Привлекшая её внимание девушка обернулась, и Мичиру поспешно пригнулась, спрятавшись за группой школьниц-гостей.

Это была Харука. Харука Тэно зачем-то пришла в её школу, не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что вряд ли она решила поступать сюда.

– Эльза! – панически прошептала Мичиру, наконец найдя подругу и вцепившись в её руку так, что Эльза поморщилась, но высвобождаться не стала. – Харука здесь! Понимаешь, она пришла сюда! – голос приобрел трагические, почти истеричные нотки, но сейчас это казалось Мичиру последним, о чем хотелось переживать. Гораздо важнее было, чтобы Харука не заметила её.

Скольких сил Мичиру стоило тогда уйти, забрать жезл и оградить Харуку ото всей этой воинской чуши, почему же она так упорно лезет обратно в неё?!

– Ты… не рада? – удивленно поинтересовалась Эльза, но все же встала так, чтобы закрыть Мичиру от глаз большей части гостей. Все-таки хорошо, когда подруга выше тебя. – Мне кажется, ты должна от радости прыгать, что Тэно соизволила сюда явиться… Видимо, ты её заинтересовала, – последнюю фразу она произнесла чуть более жестко, но Мичиру не обратила на это внимание.

– Ты не понимаешь, последний разговор вышел не самым удачным, и я была уверена, что мы с ней больше никогда не увидимся, а тут…

– Может, просто скажешь, что не хочешь её видеть? – предложила Эльза, бросая взгляд через плечо. – Но как ты её вообще углядела? Я и тебя только по волосам отслеживаю, а у нее они вроде как не то чтобы яркие.

Мичиру промолчала – её внимание было приковано к Харуке, которая теперь о чем-то говорила со стайкой школьниц, которые весело хихикали и явно не скучали.

«Я не имею права ревновать, – мысленно уговаривала себя Мичиру, стараясь не смотреть туда, но взгляд упорно возвращался к Харуке, отмечал её улыбку, то, как она взьерошивает волосы… – Я вообще потеряла все возможные права на Харуку после того, как сказала ей забыть обо всем».

– Мичиру, ты вообще меня слушаешь?! – возмутилась Эльза неожиданно громко, и Мичиру успела лишь испуганно вскинуть на нее взгляд, прежде чем почувствовала всей своей имеющейся интуицией – Харука сейчас смотрит на нее.

Она её увидела.

Может, она и правда пришла просто чтобы посмотреть школу. Может, ей захотелось перевестись…

Эта надежда таяла с каждым шагом, который Харука делала к Эльзе и Мичиру, и совсем рассыпалась на кусочки, когда она остановилась рядом.

– В прошлый раз ты слишком быстро сбежала, – без особых расшаркиваний произнесла Харука. – Я хоте…

– О, Харука Тэно, мы уже встречались! Рада видеть тебя снова, – вмешалась Эльза, которая прекрасно поняла, что Мичиру не горит желанием общаться с Харукой. – Ты решила поступать в нашу школу? У нас прекрасный клуб легкой атлетики и беговые дорожки, могу тебе их показать, если желаешь. Спонсоры ценят наши спортивные достижения и делают все возможное, чтобы обеспечить школу самым лучшим…

– Нет, меня устраивает моя школа, – качнула головой Харука. Мичиру торопливо нашла ладонь Эльзы и переплела свои пальцы с её, ища поддержки. – Мне хотелось поговорить с Мичиру. Мы могли бы… пообщаться наедине?

Эльза сжала губы, воинственно вскинув голову, и Мичиру мимоходом поразилась, с какой готовностью подруга бросилась на её защиту.

Она на секунду чуть сильнее сжала её пальцы и отпустила руку, делая шаг вперед.

– Ничего страшного, Эльза, я поговорю с ней. Не думаю, что Харука меня обидит.

«Ну или это точно не будет незаслуженно», – мысленно добавила она, вместе с Харукой отходя в сторону в поисках более спокойного места.

Оно нашлось в одном из углов двора, рядом с высоким деревом – сюда в учебные дни часто приходили обедать школьницы. Сейчас же здесь было пусто и тихо.

Пожалуй, даже слишком тихо.

– О чем ты хотела поговорить? – поинтересовалась Мичиру, скрещивая руки на груди и стараясь придать своему выражению лица максимальную серьезность и холодность. – Я же ясно дала понять, что осознала и приняла твою позицию. Ты не желаешь заниматься спасением мира, это буду делать я, как ты и сказала.

Харука нервно взъерошила волосы, и сердце Мичиру предательски дрогнуло в ответ на этот жест, но пришлось заставить себя успокоиться.

– Как твоя рука? – поинтересовалась Харука.

Надо же, она не забыла… Это было приятно, пусть и не удивительно – куда сложнее было бы выкинуть тот вечер из памяти, чем не запомнить подробности, Мичиру знала это по собственному опыту.

– Как видишь, в порядке, – пожала плечами она. Ранение, как и предыдущие, и правда зажило всего за пару дней так, что даже шрамов не осталось. Приятный бонус за чудовищно неприятный труд.

– Я тогда не успела извиниться, и…

– Ты мне ничем не обязана, нет нужды извиняться. Ты ведь все сказала правильно, – пожала плечами Мичиру, бросив быстрый взгляд в сторону остальных гостей фестиваля. – Это... Не тот тип деятельности, куда можно затащить насильно. Если ты не хочешь – это только твое желание, я не имею права настаивать… – она помолчала. – Да если бы и имела, то настаивала бы лишь на том, чтобы ты держалась от всего этого подальше…

Что-то не давало ей покоя. Что-то внезапно заскреблось в уголке мозга и теперь отчаянно просило, чтобы его заметили, и это что-то было чудовищно важно.

Особенно отчаянно чувствовалось, что Мичиру что-то упускает из виду, когда она смотрела на учениц из другой школы в форме светло-зеленого цвета. Что же такое она могла не заметить, пропустить и не обратить внимания?..

– На самом деле, было бы честно сказать, что я скорее убегаю от себя, – Харука покачала головой. – Это – неправильно. Те сны… Тот демон… Миру и правда угрожает такая опасность, что даже ты, «принцесса» из богатой семьи, без раздумий атакуешь того, кто совсем недавно был человеком?

– Мир на грани конца света, – Мичиру сцепила пальцы в «замок» за спиной. – Демоны… Я не знаю, как мне удавалось избегать их раньше, но теперь они появляются так часто, и… Это все люди. Школьники… – её глаза расширились. – Школьники… – медленно повторила она, её взгляд метнулся сначала к школьницам в зеленой форме, потом – на её собственную форму голубого цвета. – Как я раньше не поняла… Прости, потом поговорим, хорошо? Давай встретимся завтра, знаешь игровой центр «Корона»?

Дождавшись кивка, Мичиру продолжила:  
– Завтра там, в два. А сейчас мне правда нужно бежать, извини, – и она сорвалась с места, взглядом выискивая Эльзу.

Как она раньше не заметила, что у всех школьников, в которых после смерти превращались демоны, была одинаковая школьная форма? Одинаковая форма, одна цветовая гамма – школа «Мюген», не так давно открывшая свои ворота для одаренных учеников и даже присылавшая самой Мичиру приглашение, которое она тогда отвергла, потому что не любила смешанные школы.

У Эльзы вроде бы была двоюродная сестра, которая там училась, – а значит, её можно было расспросить поподробнее об этой школе.


	7. Chapter 7

Мичиру, стоя у «Короны», не могла до конца поверить в то, что все происходит наяву. Да, она сама вчера не сразу поняла, что умудрилась назначить Харуке свидание – ладно, не совсем свидание, но оно могло бы считаться таковым! – и теперь была готова сбежать куда-нибудь. Конечно, вряд ли Харука так воспринимает их встречу, не стоит ждать чего-то романтичного…

Мичиру вздохнула.

Но зато она сегодня утром успела сходить к «Мюген» – огромному небоскребу, даже по самым слабым прикидкам высотой этажей в сто, – и убедиться, что без каких-то специальных пропусков её никуда не пустят. А для их получения нужно было записаться на курсы или поступить в школу…

Последний вариант Мичиру пока не рассматривала, но была готова всерьез задуматься над ним, если еще хотя бы пара демонов превратится в учащихся этой школы. Столько повторений без осечек просто не может быть только случайностью.

– Добрый день, – Харука встала перед Мичиру, которая услышала её за пару секунд до того, как она подала голос.

Мичиру улыбнулась:  
– Добрый день. Прошу прощения, что мне вчера пришлось так быстро убежать, но в любом случае я не думаю, что нам есть что обсуждать…

– Мне так не кажется, – Харука смотрела на нее неожиданно серьезно, словно и вправду думала, что у них есть темы для разговоров. Да и сама Мичиру могла сходу назвать как минимум три – воительницы, спасение мира, демоны, – но не была уверена в том, что готова действительно обсуждать это с кем-то. Все же было непривычно вообще рассматривать саму возможность сказать о своих снах – ведь даже с Эльзой она не решалась даже заикаться на эту тему. Точнее, про сам кошмар она рассказывала, но не в том свете, в котором его следовало представить.

– Тебе же тоже снятся сны про конец света, верно? – Харука дождалась её кивка и продолжила: – Но в последнее время… После того как я увидела тебя в облике воительницы, ко мне стали приходить и другие сны.

– Я так и не определилась, что они из себя представляют, – пожала плечами Мичиру. – Может, это воспоминания из другой жизни. Может, вообще чужие, а может – шутки подсознания.

– И это ощущение… Будто я знаю тебя очень давно, – под взглядом Харуки Мичиру чуть было не покраснела, поэтому предпочла опустить глаза и прокашляться.

– Самый банальный способ склеить девушку из всех, что я встречала, – на всякий случай рискнула произнести она и усмехнулась, увидев, что губы Харуки тоже растягиваются в озорной улыбке.

Той самой, которую она так любила.

– Ты в моих планах еще не значилась.

Мичиру лишь приподняла брови в ответ на это и замерла, чуть сощурив глаза. В ушах снова зазвучал шум прибоя, но… Но сейчас был яркий день, игровой центр стоял на заполненной людьми улице, хоть кто-нибудь бы да заметил…

И пока что-то не было слышно ни криков, ни воплей, и люди не старались убежать как можно дальше от внезапно появившегося чудовища, чем усложняли задачу по поиску будущего врага.

– Ты… ничего не чувствуешь? – спросила Мичиру, её взгляд метался по сторонам, она пыталась уловить, откуда может прийти опасность. Харука нахмурилась, но отрицательно покачала головой.

Наверное, способность чувствовать демонов появлялась только после заключения «контракта» с жезлом. Тоже правильно в каком-то смысле, иначе человек может рехнуться, зная, что где-то рядом есть опасность, с которой он не в силах справиться. Мичиру бы точно не выдержала.

– Стой здесь, – решительно приказала она, наконец определившись с направлением, и кинулась в сторону бутика, каким-то образом затесавшегося в этот район. Но не успела она даже вломиться туда, как двери внезапно распахнулись, выпуская наружу пять перепуганных человек, которые поспешили слиться с толпой и исчезнуть с глаз подальше.

Значит, в этот раз она и правда угадала.

Мичиру на секунду остановилась на входе, вытаскивая жезл из сумки, и зашла внутрь. Пол помещения был засыпан мелкими стеклянными осколками, которые теперь крошились под её туфлями, витрины с бижутерией оказались безжалостно сломаны, одежда порвана или разбросана по полу безо всякого уважения.

Тут вряд ли поработал кто-то просто сильно обиженный – невозможно обидеться настолько, чтобы захотеть напасть и причинить такой ущерб магазину.

А значит, имелась вероятность того, что, если это не был вооруженный преступник, то Мичиру правильно нашла место появления очередного демона.

– Сила планеты Нептун, дай мне Силу! – прошептала она, перевоплощаясь, и почти тут же спряталась за уцелевшими вешалками, услышав шаги.

Демон не заставил себя долго ждать, появившись из ближайшего коридора и замерев посреди магазина. Возможно, он почувствовал присутствие Мичиру и теперь пытался понять, кто сюда пришел и где именно этот «кто» находится, и облегчать ему задачу в планы девушки абсолютно точно не входило.

Пока надо было выяснить, куда именно лучше бить – иногда ей везло и она сразу попадала в нужную точку, но пару раз приходилось повторять атаку. Второй раз ударить демона магией обычно было страшно хотя бы потому, что Мичиру до сих пор не знала, сколько атак нужно, чтобы убить не только чудовище, но и человека.

После двух они еще кое-как выживали, она обычно не уточняла в больницах, какие диагнозы выносились невольным жертвам темных сил и как долго они потом восстанавливались.

После трех… Три раза атаковать Мичиру пока не приходилось, и это, конечно, радовало.

У нынешнего демона, покрытого коричневой броней, единственным слабым (ну или сильным, как посмотреть) местом можно было считать связку браслетов на запястье, издающих какие-то абсолютно жуткие звуки, да и запах – такой, что сбивал с ног. Мичиру пришлось даже задержать на несколько секунд дыхание, чтобы хоть немного уменьшить дозу «божественного аромата», иначе её бы стошнило прямо на коллекцию новых модных платьев, а это было бы невежливо по отношению к модельерам и продавцам.

Демон наконец повернулся к ней спиной, и Мичиру торопливо вылезла из-за вешалок и атаковала, едва увернувшись от кинутого демоном энергетического шара.

Слава богам, хватило одной атаки.

Мичиру подошла к лежащему на полу школьнику, привычно нашла у него пульс и прикусила нижнюю губу, разглядывая его школьную форму.

К «Мюген» определенно появлялось все больше и больше вопросов.

– Кайо, – на пороге возникла Харука, и Мичиру обернулась к ней, шикнув.

– Не обращайся ко мне по реальной фамилии, когда я в таком облике. Лучше уж «Нептун», – она поднялась, огляделась в поисках камеры. Кажется, те, что имелись, уже были уничтожены демоном, поэтому Мичиру с чистой совестью перевоплотилась обратно и вытащила Харуку на улицу, надеясь, что полиция не слишком быстро отреагирует на возможный вызов и у них есть хотя бы пара минут, чтобы отойти подальше и сделать вид, что они тут абсолютно не при чем.

Значит, все же стоит проверить «Мюген» получше. Все-таки столько демонов – и все учащиеся этой школы…

– Верни мне мой жезл.

Мичиру остановилась, сбитая с мысли, и вопросительно посмотрела на Харуку, встретив неожиданно жесткий взгляд.

– Прости, что?

– Верни мне мой жезл, – медленно повторила Харука таким тоном, что Мичиру поняла: если не отдаст добровольно, её заставят это сделать. – Я не передумаю, и не надейся.

– Но… – растерянно моргнула Мичиру, – я же… Ладно. Пошли, я отдам тебе жезл – он у меня дома. Но запомни, что после этого и правда не будет пути назад. Совсем. Никогда.

– Ты уже говорила, – напомнила Харука. – Пошли, я на мотоцикле – доедем быстро, только дорогу показывать будешь ты.

Мичиру безропотно последовала за ней к мотоциклу, уселась сзади и обхватила руками за талию, прижавший грудью к спине.

И внезапно поняла, что вот в этот миг готова даже умереть счастливой.

К сожалению, дорога была не такой длинной, как хотелось бы Мичиру, и закончилась до обидного быстро. Осталось лишь подняться на лифте и открыть дверь квартиры – и ни одно из этих действий не подразумевало тесный физический контакт.

Хорошо, что на днях к ней приходила мама, перед визитом которой обязательно нужно было привести квартиру в порядок, и Мичиру не успела вернуть привычную «творческую» атмосферу. Ей было бы невыносимо стыдно, если бы Харука увидела наброски себя, стопки журналов с собой же и… В общем, всю коллекцию своего личного сталкера в лице Мичиру.

Жезл был на месте, в столе, и девушка на секунду задержала его в руках, не решаясь положить в выжидающе протянутую вперед ладонь Харуки.

– После того, как ты его возьмешь, все изменится. Ты, мир вокруг, твоя жизнь. Ничего не останется прежним, – на всякий случай напомнила Мичиру и увидела, как Харука закатила глаза и забрала жезл сама.

На секунду сжала его в пальцах, после чего протянула свободную руку вперед, взяв Мичиру за запястье и притягивая к себе – так близко, что можно было почувствовать легкий аромат духов – не совсем женских, но и не совсем мужских.

– Почему именно ты постоянно меняешь что-то в моей жизни? – тихо поинтересовалась она, смотря в глаза Мичиру.

Ситуация нервировала, но не настолько, чтобы хотелось прямо сейчас вырвать руку, наоборот – хотелось стоять так очень долго, наслаждаясь близостью Харуки, её запахом, ощущением её прикосновения на коже…

– В моей жизни все меняешь ты, – сообщила Мичиру. – Я бы предположила, что это…

Она не смогла закончить предложение. Ей просто не дали этого сделать – Харука внезапно прижалась своими губами к её, вовлекая в поцелуй, и Мичиру не простила бы себе, если бы не ответила на него.

Харука целовалась идеально. Настолько идеально, насколько это вообще могло быть – и Мичиру была готова поспорить на что угодно, что она уже целовала её.

Пусть лишь в тех снах, где они были Уран и Нептун, но и правда целовала, так же нежно, так же решительно. Ни малейшего желания прерывать поцелуй не было, он казался слишком правильным. Мичиру уже давно обняла Харуку за шею, а Харука прижала её к себе поближе за талию.

Постепенно начинало хотеться большего, но в какой-то момент Харука отстранилась первой, все еще сжимая жезл в руках.

– Только не извиняйся, – чуть сбивчивым голосом произнесла Мичиру. – Если бы мне не понравилось и я этого не хотела, то не ответила бы.

– Мне… Мне лучше пока уйти, – Харука помотала головой, видимо, приходя в себя, и направилась к двери. – Я свяжусь с тобой, когда что-нибудь решу.

– Буду ждать, – пожала плечами Мичиру.

Ей и правда больше ничего не оставалось.

***

Прошло два дня, а Харука все еще не появлялась. Мичиру старалась не нервничать, старалась не думать об этом слишком часто – ей же тоже когда-то потребовалось не так уж и мало времени, чтобы свыкнуться и с воинской сущностью, и с чувствами к Харуке…

Хотя, нет, к ним она как раз привыкла куда быстрее.

Мичиру переживала и в конце концов не выдержала – предложила Эльзе пройтись до детской площадки, где уселась на веревочные качели и вздохнула.

– Ну, рассказывай, что у тебя такого произошло? – поинтересовалась Эльза. – Последние дни ты то ли слишком радостная, то ли наоборот…

– Я сама не могу понять. Знаешь… Я влюбилась.

Эльза побледнела так, что её смуглая кожа почти что сравнялась по цвету с кожей Мичиру. Это явно был плохой признак, но с чего такая реакция?

– В кого?.. А, глупый вопрос. В Тэно, да? – кажется, подруга и правда прекрасно её понимала – настолько прекрасно, что не требовала пояснений. Дождавшись кивка, Эльза сжала губы и на несколько секунд зажмурилась, замолчав.

– Что с тобой? – хотелось обнять её, поддержать, но сначала нужно было разобраться в причинах такого странного поведения. Почему она вообще так реагирует на упоминания Харуки?.. Неужели она сама влюблена в нее?!

– Мичиру… – медленно начала Эльза, её взгляд, направленный на Мичиру, внезапно стал очень решительным. – Знаешь, мне кажется, что Харука тебе не пара. Ты слишком хороша для нее.

– Что?

– Я… я люблю тебя.

Мичиру опустила голову, в то время как Эльза сжала пальцами веревку качелей, не давая им раскачиваться.

– Мне… мне очень жаль, – произнесла Мичиру, ей казалось, что внутри что-то словно обрывается. Эльза, та самая, с которой она дружила с младшей школы, призналась ей в любви. Как она раньше не замечала её чувств? Как могла быть настолько слепой? Теперь-то все стало абсолютно ясно, теперь все складывалось идеально, но… – Но я только что сказала, что я…

– Ты любишь Тэно-сан, – невероятно спокойным тоном закончила Эльза, Мичиру подняла голову, наблюдая за выражением её лица. Напрасно – сейчас это была абсолютно непроницаемая маска. Не то что пару секунд назад, и было сложно сказать, что лучше – то ли неприкрытая боль, то ли знание, что за маской бесстрастности скрывается именно она.

– Да. Она единственная, с кем я вообще хочу быть…

– Тэно-сан и правда всегда впереди меня, – Эльза горько усмехнулась, и Мичиру дернулась было её успокаивать, но остановила себя, не желая сейчас причинять подруге еще больше боли своей заботой. Оставалось только бессильно сжимать пальцы в кулаки так, чтобы самой было больно.

– Не в этом дело.

– Прошу, не говори сейчас про судьбу! – Эльза неожиданно вспылила и тряхнула головой. – Это все твои выдумки.

Мичиру промолчала, опустив голову. Она не сможет переубедить Эльзу, не используя аргументы «мы были вместе в прошлой жизни», «мы вместе защищаем планету». Это будет как минимум напрашиваться на серьезную консультацию с психологом или же втянет саму Эльзу в сражения с монстрами, а Мичиру не хотела, чтобы её хоть краем задела эта демоническая чушь.

Поэтому ей оставалось лишь молчать и виновато смотреть на подругу, чувствуя себя при этом последней скотиной, не сумевшей разглядеть её чувства и сейчас так жестоко их ранившей. А ведь сколько времени пришлось провести Эльзе, выслушивая восхищенные оды Харуке Тэно!..

«Я идиотка. Редкостная идиотка, – почти отчаянно подумала Мичиру. – Нельзя быть такой эгоисткой».

– Просто… просто знай, что я всегда буду рада принять тебя. Выслушать. И если понадобится, то могу попытаться даже набить морду Тэно-сан, – неожиданно мягко произнесла Эльза. Мичиру, уже было понурившаяся, тут же вскинулась, неуверенно улыбнувшись.

– Не думаю, что у тебя это получится, – призналась она, надеясь, что эта фраза не обидит подругу. Она сейчас вообще чувствовала себя так, словно ходит по тонкому льду, готовому треснуть в ответ на любое неосторожное слово.

– Поэтому я и сказала, что «попытаться», – заметила Эльза и качнула головой. – Надеюсь, Тэно и правда сделает тебя счастливой. Пока что у нее это получалось из рук вон плохо.

– Я счастлива, хочешь верь – хочешь нет, – призналась Мичиру. – Даже сейчас, даже тогда, когда она не хотела со мной разговаривать. Просто один факт того, что она есть в этом мире… Знаешь, только ради этого стоит жить.

– Ты точно творческий человек, ход мыслей которого мне не понять, – вздохнула Эльза. – Но тебе и правда виднее. Надеюсь только, что ты сейчас не пытаешься меня хоть немного успокоить и поддержать.

Мичиру лишь пожала плечами, улыбнувшись.


	8. Chapter 8

Харука пришла к ней на следующий день. Просто дождалась её у школьных ворот и, поздоровавшись с помрачневшей Эльзой, увела в парк.

Погода была прекрасная – солнечная и теплая, – поэтому такое решение было, пожалуй, очень удачным, а учитывая, что парк оказался достаточно пустынным – так вообще идеальным.

Мичиру села на одну из свободных скамеек и, стараясь не показывать, насколько сильно нервничает, выжидающе посмотрела на Харуку. Было страшно из-за того, что та практически ничего не сказала, а значит – вполне возможно, решила сейчас извиниться и уехать куда-нибудь в Америку, Корею, еще какую-нибудь страну. Туда, где Мичиру не сможет её достать и заставить быть с собой.

Именно об этом она и думала все это время – может, она была слишком навязчивой? Хотя, казалось бы, наоборот: всеми силами старалась избегать встреч и разговоров.

И если размышлять логично и объективно, то она могла быть какой угодно, но точно не навязчивой – но в тишине, прерываемой лишь редкими фразами прохожих и детскими голосами чуть в отдалении, Мичиру была готова признать себя и такой.

– Ты не встречала демонов за эти дни? – первой все же поинтересовалась она, решившись нарушить тишину хотя бы звуком своего голоса. Слава всем богам, не дрожащего – иначе точно осталось бы только умереть со стыда.

– Мне повезло, – Харука пожала плечами. – Ну или не повезло, с какой стороны посмотреть. Видимо, силы Зла решили взять перерыв.

– Ясно.

Они снова замолчали. Мичиру нервно побарабанила пальцами по скамейке, торопливо пытаясь составить подходящую фразу для продолжения беседы, но выходило из рук вон плохо. В голову лезли вопросы о погоде, о новостях, о демонах… Нет, о демонах она уже спрашивала, лучше спросить о…

– Твоя подруга – она просто подруга? – внезапно осведомилась Харука. Вопрос был задан абсолютно не заинтересованным тоном, но Мичиру уловила его некоторую наигранность.

Неужели её ревнуют?.. Это можно считать хорошим знаком и почвой для надежды?

– Просто подруга, – кивнула она. О том, что Эльза призналась ей в любви, Харуке знать совсем необязательно, тем более что Мичиру вполне однозначно отказала. – К твоему сведению, я девочками вообще не увлекалась… раньше.

– А теперь? – Харука вопросительно приподняла брови, и Мичиру осталось лишь покачать головой. Невозможная, до чего же она невозможная! И милая, хотя ведь и не скажешь с первого взгляда. Нет, конечно, Мичиру не увлекается девушками – именно поэтому они тогда целовались, и именно поэтому она все это время терпеливо ждала ответа Харуки.

– А теперь я увлекаюсь тобой, – честно призналась Мичиру. Она сама удивлялась своей смелости, но, смотря на Харуку, чувствовала, что сейчас может себе это позволить.

Ей показалось, что на щеках Харуки появился румянец, но ручаться было нельзя – она почти сразу же отвернулась, и Мичиру осталось лишь подняться и попытаться обойти её, чтобы увидеть лицо. Харука отвернулась опять. Мичиру снова попыталась обойти её…

Через пару таких кругов она осознала, насколько глупо это выглядит со стороны, и замерла.

– Что насчет тебя? – спросила она. Жаль, что лица Харуки сейчас не было видно, и слишком сложно было понять, что именно она чувствует.

– Мне кажется, мы вполне можем… попробовать, – наконец произнесла Харука, и Мичиру улыбнулась, чувствуя, как внутри распускается теплый огромный цветок счастья. Ей казалось, что сейчас она могла бы написать действительно прекрасную картину или придумать по-настоящему завораживающую мелодию. Да сейчас наверняка у нее получилось бы вообще что угодно!

– Ты не слишком резко меняешь свою жизнь?.. – все же поинтересовалась она, осторожно переплетая пальцы правой руки Харуки со своими. – Жезл, новые отношения…

– Менять – так все сразу, – беззаботно хмыкнула Харука и чуть сжала пальцы Мичиру в ответ. – Потом узнаем, правильно ли я поступила.

Мичиру улыбнулась и, когда Харука наконец посмотрела на нее, приподнялась на цыпочках, касаясь губами её губ коротким поцелуем.

– Спасибо.

***

– Ты подозреваешь в этом «Мюген»? – уточнила Харука. Мичиру кивнула, наслаждаясь теплом её объятий, и, говоря откровенно, ей приходилось даже заставлять себя думать о чем-то кроме поцелуев.

Они сейчас находились в её квартире, сидели в обнимку на диване и лениво обсуждали врагов. Было приятно наконец поделиться с кем-то своими подозрениями, опасениями – всем тем, что приходилось до этого прокручивать лишь в голове. С Харукой и правда все было легче – общаться, молчать, сражаться…

– Разумеется, не весь, – уточнила Мичиру. – Может, у них там так «развлекаются» всего лишь несколько человек, которые могут наладить контакт с учениками.

Харука помолчала, видимо, воскрешая в памяти их первый и пока что последний совместный бой. Тогда очередной жертвой-демоном оказалась хрупкая девушка-блондинка, по которой точно нельзя было сказать, что она всего лишь минуту назад чуть не задушила обеих воительниц.

– То, что ты пока встречала лишь учеников этой школы, и правда наводит на такие мысли… – наконец задумчиво произнесла Харука, нахмурившись. – Хочешь попробовать записаться туда на курсы?

Мичиру и правда серьезно думала об этом, но потом узнала, что полученный таким образом пропуск будет ограничен по времени – поэтому эту идею откинула. Времени на нормальный осмотр должно понадобиться не так уж и мало, особенно с учетом размеров здания.

– Хочу перевестись туда.

Это решение далось ей непросто. Но видеть Эльзу каждый день становилось все сложнее – Мичиру не хотела посвящать в эту проблему Харуку, их отношения пока только зарождались и были такими хрупкими, что даже небольшое препятствие могло помешать их развитию.

А Эльза могла стать полноценной бетонной стеной хотя бы благодаря тому, что призналась в любви Мичиру раньше, чем Харука. После отказа она ходила словно в воду опущенная, но при этом пыталась показать, что все в порядке, и совесть грызла Мичиру с утроенной силой. Эльза всегда помогала ей, сама же она в этой ситуации ничего сделать не могла – просто потому, что бросить Харуку было выше её сил. И, насколько она могла помнить прошлую жизнь, и тогда для нее это представляло определенные сложности.

– Туда? Ты не слишком самонадеянна? – да уж, школа для гениев с высоким уровнем успеваемости. Все знакомые, даже те, что дружили с родителями Мичиру, очень сильно удивлялись, узнав, что её приглашали туда, а она отказалась. Мать, кажется, вообще восприняла это как личную обиду.

– Мне уже присылали приглашение, нужно просто о нем «вспомнить», – Мичиру поудобнее устроила голову на плече Харуки и вздохнула. – Мама будет только рада. Да и смешанные школы… Надо учиться взаимодействовать со всеми.

– А твое приглашение случаем не на два лица? – Харука с улыбкой накрутила одну из прядей волос Мичиру на палец и чуть дернула. – Я бы не отказалась тебя сопровождать. Смешанные школы – они такие… опасные.

– Намного опасней демонов, – серьезно согласилась Мичиру, с трудом сдерживая улыбку.

Ей на самом деле было страшно идти в школу, где мальчики с девочками учились вместе – после стольких лет в сугубо женском обществе будет сложно привыкнуть к тому, что теперь в классе будут и парни.

Взрослые, пусть и гении, наверняка извращенцы…

Мичиру передернуло, и она чуть крепче прижалась к Харуке. Что-то и правда ей стало казаться, что эта школа страшнее всех её встреч с демонами вместе взятых…

– Я узнаю, что можно сделать, – пообещала она. – Все равно лучше подождать до нового семестра, чтобы не вызвать лишних разговоров. А у тебя проблем точно не будет?..

– Проблем из-за того, что я поступлю в одну из самых престижных школ? – хмыкнула Харука.

– Ты права, – Мичиру усмехнулась. – Проблемы скорее будут у престижной школы. Особенно когда она поймет, что почему-то не прислала приглашение одной из самых подающих надежды спортсменок.

– Надеюсь, их всех хватит удар, и нам вообще не понадобится даже пробираться туда.

– Ты слишком агрессивная, зачем же всех? Пусть хотя бы тех, кто устроил всю эту канитель с демонами.

***

Общая атмосфера была просто пропитана неловкостью. Мичиру избегала взгляда Эльзы, потому что точно знала, что увидит там – осуждение и обиду. Правда, она не была уверена в том, какой эмоции будет больше, но вполне возможно, что все же обиды: перевод в школу спустя не так уж и много времени после признания подруги выглядел как бегство…

И был бы им, если бы у Мичиру не было предлога в виде спасения мира. Но Эльзе об этом говорить явно не стоило, так что для нее это и правда выглядело побегом.

– Ты переводишься из-за меня? – наконец поинтересовалась она, опустив взгляд. – Из-за того, что я тебе призналась?

Мичиру вздохнула и помотала головой, где-то в глубине души чувствуя, что не так уж и честна с подругой, как следовало бы. Ведь Эльза правда была частью того, почему она с готовностью ухватилась за возможность перевода, но часть эта была не основной… И лучше об этом не упоминать вовсе, и так достаточно боли причинила лучшей подруге, даже не желая того. Делать это еще и осознанно будет совсем мерзко и неправильно.

– Нет, не из-за тебя, разумеется. Просто «Мюген» более престижен, чем наша школа, там больше перспектив после выпуска, да разве ты сама не знаешь?

Эльза провела языком по нижней губе и на секунду зажмурилась.

– Знаю… А Тэно тоже там будет учиться?

Мичиру, не до конца уверенная в том, какой ответ от нее ожидается, медленно кивнула – и сразу же мысленно выругалась, увидев вспышку боли в глазах Эльзы.

Она опять это делает. Опять портит настроение тому, кто в последнюю очередь этого заслуживает, и ничего не может исправить, потому что иначе придется врать.

– И мне лучше не следовать её примеру и не переводиться, да? – уточнила Эльза нарочито спокойным и бодрым голосом, хотя Мичиру видела, как у нее слегка задрожали руки. Наверное, сдерживает слезы из последних сил, и опять в этом виновата она.

Потому что не знает, что сейчас сказать.

«Да, тебе не стоит переводиться в «Мюген»».

Там опасно, возможно, ставят опыты над учениками. Непонятно, насколько вообще эта школа полезна в плане обучения, может, там всем промывают мозги злой энергией, вживляют демонические гены и отправляют гулять по городу. В «Мюген» гораздо хуже, чем в «Ширакабе», и уж точно, выбирая между этими двумя школами, стоит предпочесть вторую.

А еще у Мичиру только-только начинают складываться отношения с Харукой, поэтому лучше, если рядом не будет человека, который вызывает безумное чувство вины и которому будет просто больно видеть их вместе.

«Нет, ты можешь перевестись туда».

Мичиру требуется поддержка, ей тоже хочется иногда советоваться с подругой в тех вопросах, которые касаются личной жизни и, соответственно, не могут обсуждаться с Харукой. Ей хочется, чтобы Эльза была рядом – эгоистичное желание, привычка, выработавшаяся за столько лет дружбы. Хочется, чтобы она могла обсудить с ней что угодно и знала, что её за это не осудят, что поймут…

Еще Эльза достойна лучшего образования. Она ведь всегда была умной девочкой, с легкостью осваивающей школьную программу и совмещающей учебу и занятия спортом, что удавалось далеко не каждому.

– Мне… – начала Мичиру. Её голос дрогнул, она закрыла глаза, успокаиваясь и переводя дыхание, после чего снова посмотрела на Эльзу и продолжила чуть более ровным тоном, – я была бы рада, если бы ты присоединилась ко мне там, правда. Но… Я сейчас встречаюсь с Харукой, и ты мне слишком дорога, чтобы я хотела причинять тебе боль. Поэтому я готова умолять тебя не переводиться в «Мюген», и там есть еще пара вещей, которые влияют на это решение, но я не могу рассказать о них… пока что. Поэтому просто поверь мне, прошу – останься здесь, разные школы – это не разные страны, верно?

Мичиру сама не была до конца уверена в последней фразе и по глазам Эльзы видела, что та тоже не слишком доверяет этому утверждению. Они обе обычно были слишком заняты клубами, кружками и прочим, чтобы действительно плотно общаться после уроков – и если потеряется возможность общения в классе, то…

То вполне вероятно, что их дружба вскоре просто сойдет на нет, подточенная ревностью, непониманием и секретами, которых невозможно избежать.

– Я люблю тебя, – тихо произнесла Эльза, в её глазах стояли слезы. – Мичиру, зачем ты вообще познакомилась с этой Тэно, у нас все было так хорошо…

– Прости, – Мичиру сама чувствовала, что вот-вот расплачется, но этот разговор нужно было довести до конца, иначе все будет напрасно. Иначе Эльза еще может решиться последовать за ней в новую школу, а это был самый нежелательный вариант развития событий. – Но Харука тут ни при чем. Просто… Знаешь, у тебя обязательно будет еще человек, который полюбит тебя в ответ и которого будешь любить ты. Но это – не я, потому что моя нить судьбы давно и прочно привязывает меня к Харуке. У меня просто никогда не было выбора или шанса избежать этого.

– Ты опять говоришь про судьбу? – сквозь слезы, которые уже текли по щекам, слабо улыбнулась Эльза. – Я же просила не упоминать об этом.

– Прости. Сейчас это и правда самое главное объяснение того, почему я вместе с Харукой, а не с тобой… Эльза, ты правда мне безумно дорога, ты моя самая лучшая подруга и у меня разрывается сердце, когда я вижу, как ты страдаешь, и ничем не могу помочь, – Мичиру почувствовала, что и у нее самой потекли слезы, и поспешно вытерла их. – Я тебя очень люблю, но только как друга… Как мою единственную и самую любимую подругу.

– Я просто буду надеяться, что ты правда не прекратишь со мной общаться, – Эльза порывисто приблизилась к ней, обняла, и Мичиру обняла её в ответ.

Они простояли так несколько минут.

Потом Эльза все же ушла, а Мичиру осталась стоять и смотреть ей вслед.

Она чувствовала себя последней сволочью, но почему-то интуиция твердила, что их с Эльзой дружба только что все же дала огромную трещину, которая теперь никогда не исчезнет, а будет только разрастаться до тех пор, пока они не станут друг другу абсолютно чужими людьми.

Вспоминая слезы в таких красивых темных глазах Эльзы, Мичиру против воли желала, чтобы такой день наступил быстрее – чтобы подруга наконец смогла найти кого-нибудь, кто не будет причинять ей столько боли.

***

Вокруг снова возвышались дома и небоскребы. Безличные, серые – по запаху пыли и приближающемуся шуму воды Мичиру уже знала, что скоро все вокруг превратится в безмятежную морскую гладь, глядя на которую и не скажешь, что под ней скрывается столица Японии.

Но на одном из домов, кажется, впервые на её памяти мелькнула какая-то фигура – темная, невысокая, с каким-то длинным оружием в руках… Мелькнула, сверкнула неожиданно яркими фиолетовыми глазами и исчезла, оставив после себя ощущение давящего ужаса и безнадежности. Мичиру потянуло броситься следом, догнать, остановить, потому что было неправильно, что она уходит так…

«Неправильно, что она вообще ходит и жива, – с удивлением осознала свои ощущения Мичиру, делая первый шаг. – Она должна… должна… спать?..»

– Вы должны найти три талисмана, – голос за спиной был слишком знакомым – потому что был её собственным. Мичиру вздрогнула, хотела было повернуться, но её голову неожиданно крепко обхватили сзади, лишая даже возможности пошевелить ею. – Они хранятся в кристаллах чистых сердец людей.

– Зачем? – Мичиру попыталась дернуться, но хватка была железной, оставляя ощущение, что прохладные пальцы вот-вот проткнут ей виски.

– Только так вы сможете найти Святой Грааль, который должен взять в руки Мессия. Тогда мир будет спасен.

Руки на голове исчезли. Мичиру наконец смогла обернуться, но сзади ожидаемо никого не оказалось – лишь пустые дома. Шум воды, утихший было на момент разговора, снова усилился – и едва Мичиру повернулась на звук, как её впервые за все время накрыло волной вместе со зданиями.

Спустя секунду она открыла глаза, просыпаясь в своей до боли знакомой спальне. Тишина после шума воды и рушащихся зданий во сне была неожиданностью, но скорее приятной, чем нет.

Сон казался настолько реалистичным, что Мичиру даже торопливо коснулась пальцами висков, но те и не думали болеть. Значит, она пока сошла с ума не до такой степени, чтобы и наяву ощущать последствия сна – это радовало.

Кристаллы чистых сердец – это, наверное, то, что она тогда видела у девушки… которая погибла. По крайней мере, то были единственные кристаллы, которые вообще за свою карьеру воительницы Мичиру могла вспомнить. А талисманы… Как они вообще должны выглядеть? Почему нельзя сразу сказать? Почему вечно «смотрите в следующей серии»? Что им делать, спрашивать у каждого кристалла, талисман он или нет?

Спустя минуту зазвенел домашний телефон, и, подняв трубку, Мичиру услышала голос Харуки.

Кто бы знал, что от следующих её слов сон словно рукой снимет.

– Тебе тоже приснился сон про талисманы? – поинтересовалась Харука, и Мичиру сжала телефонный провод так, что он впился в ладонь.

Видимо, проигнорировать сон совсем не получится.

– Да.

– Я к тебе утром приеду, – сообщила Харука, и в трубке раздались гудки. Мичиру посмотрела на часы.

Полтретьего ночи. Значит, у нее еще есть время поспать хоть немного.

***

Харука и правда пришла утром – в одиннадцать часов, едва-едва оставив Мичиру время привести себя в порядок, и, поцеловав её в щеку и усевшись рядом на диван, сразу же перешла к делу:  
– Ты в курсе, что за кристаллы?

– Видела один раз… Мельком, – Мичиру чуть поежилась, вспоминая обстоятельства, при которых это произошло. – Небольшое скопление розовых кристаллов. Правда, откуда оно берется, я не слишком поняла, но, видимо, наши враги в курсе – можем просто сопровождать их и следить за тем, чтобы нужные кристаллы не попали им в руки.

– Пока нам удается находить только демонов. Та женщина, сама говоришь, была лишь раз… – логично заметила Харука, и Мичиру прикусила нижнюю губу, признавая поражение. Действительно, враг-человек им достался всего один раз, и то, наверное, не иначе как по ошибке. Да даже если и нет, в тот раз у Мичиру не получилось с ней пересечься и выяснить уровень силы: вдруг там существо, способное одним щелчком пальцев ничего не оставить от половины города, не говоря уже о всего лишь двух воительницах.

– Поэтому я и хочу учиться в «Мюген», – Мичиру поправила волосы. – Там есть шанс понять, кто в этом замешан. Может, эта женщина преподает там или что-то в этом духе – можно будет просто следить за ними из школы.

Харука помолчала с минуту, видимо, обдумывая это предложение, потом кивнула, признавая правоту Мичиру.

– Да, ты права. Видимо, действительно придется начать готовиться к переводу в новую школу… А что с талисманами? Ты знаешь, как они выглядят?

– Кроме того, что нам сказали, я не знаю ничего, – с сожалением призналась Мичиру. Было безумно неприятно расписываться в собственном незнании, но выдумывать что-то было бы намного хуже – потом, когда обман вскроется, попробуй еще объяснись. – Видимо, какие-то вещи, раз они где-то хранятся… Надеюсь, что это вообще не абстрактное понятие.

– Они хотят, чтобы мы просто забирали эти кристаллы? Или уничтожали их? – Харука взъерошила волосы.

– Нет! – возмутилась Мичиру. – Уничтожать их нельзя! Я видела девушку, у которой уничтожили кристалл чистого сердца, и она умерла. В тот же миг.

– Его уничтожил демон?..

– Нет, та рыжая женщина, о которой я тебе рассказывала.

– Ясно. Значит, действительно придется искать её… – задумчиво кивнула Харука. – Подождем пояснений насчет талисманов и потом посмотрим, что делать дальше.

Мичиру провела пальцами по её запястью, набираясь сил, чтобы высказать внезапно пришедшую в голову мысль. На это требовалась определенная смелость, которой почему-то в последнее время просто катастрофически не хватало.

– Знаешь… – начала она, её взгляд на секунду замер на часах, потом она посмотрела на Харуку. – Я не уверена, что в любом случае мы сможем сохранить кристаллы чистых сердец. Они… они совсем маленькие, в них вряд ли поместится что-то, подходящее по размеру для создания Грааля. Не то чтобы я знала, что может потребоваться, но…

А это значит – как минимум три человека должны погибнуть. Три ни в чем не повинных человека, у каждого из которых, наверное, есть и родственники, и лучшие друзья – все те, кто после смерти будет пытаться выяснить обстоятельства гибели… И там уже не представит особой сложности выйти на Мичиру и Харуку, после чего точно придется менять школу или страну… И имена в придачу.

Спасение мира, конечно, требует жертв. Любое их количество с лихвой окупится числом выживших. Три жертвы ради жизни целой планеты… Мизерная цена, но платить её придется именно Харуке и Мичиру.

И именно сейчас Мичиру особенно остро пожалела, что все же отдала жезл Харуке, что позволила ей стать воительницей… Что вообще тогда полезла знакомиться – все бы обошлось, наверняка бы обошлось, и Харуке не пришлось бы иметь дело с необходимостью пачкать руки в крови.

Мичиру с этим справится. Она была готова взять на себя всю эту работу, и что долг вряд ли окажется заданием по сбору цветочков и спасению котят с деревьев, она тоже подозревала. Не знала, правда, что будет настолько жестоко, но… Их миссия должна быть выполнена.

Миссия. Какое пафосное название для задания по убийству нескольких человек, которым всего лишь не повезло приютить у себя талисманы.

Возможно, у них с Харукой получится найти выход из положения. Может, им удастся найти способ обойтись без жертв…

Но если не удастся, то Мичиру обязательно попробует сделать так, чтобы Харука ни о чем не жалела и чтобы её руки остались чисты.

Харука молчала, видимо, думая о чем-то своем, и наконец сжала губы, придя к какому-то выводу.

– Давай пообещаем друг другу, что даже если одна из нас погибнет, то другая все равно закончит нашу миссию, – голос Харуки не оставлял и шанса для шутки – уж слишком серьезным он был, да и общая цель их обещаний также не внушала оптимизма и веры в будущее. Выражение лица Харуки тоже было донельзя официальным, как будто они разговаривали на какой-то важной встрече.

Почему-то захотелось нервно засмеяться, но Мичиру привычно сдержала эмоции, лишь чуть дернула уголками губ, обозначая грустную улыбку.

– Обещаю, – она кивнула и притянула к себе Харуку для поцелуя.

В конце концов, Харука для нее всегда будет превыше всех клятв и обещаний.

Но ей об этом знать не обязательно.


End file.
